Used, Abused And Left For Dead
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: After Befriending the bladebreakers she, not only leads them on, but will do something that is almost Unforgiveable. KaixOc
1. Chapter 1

_Zomg, People. New Story, Personally, I really like this story. And I Hope you do too._

_And :', The Story Title Was a little Random, I Know._

_Mmkai, basically this story is about Kai (Doh) and This New Random Girl, And she has a secret. After Befriending the bladebreakers she will do something that is almost Unforgiveable._

_Well. I'm kinda of Nervous, I Only got like 3 Reviews for this Other Beyblade story I wrote. So If you Review, Complement or Criticism I Will Thank you.. A Lot. Well, Maybe I won't Thank Criticism but I'll Thank The People That Leave Nice Reviews._

_Anyway! On with the Story, Read, enjoy And Review._

* * *

_**Used, Abused And Left For Dead.**_

_Chapter 1._

_'Kai..'_

Someone called his name, pulling him from his unconscious state.

He let his eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" He shaded his eyes from the light with a weak arm.

"How're you feeling?" Kai turned his head towards where he had heard the voice. There stood a girl wearing a red and white stripped shirt, flashing a bit of her navel, baggy blue pants and a black belt tied around her hips. She had white-blonde hair and caramel brown eyes.

He stared at her for a moment. "Fine" he snapped, turned his head to see Mr. Dickenson.

A Silence filled the room, until she coughed. "What would you like for breakfast?" she asked with a smile.

"Hn" he turned to look at her more carefully. She had eccentrically high cheek bones, lightly powered with blush; her eyes an almond shape with black liner outlining the top of her eyelids. Her lips were painted a bright red, her smile flashing just about her whole set of white teeth.

"Pancakes it is" she sighed, _'He was going to be difficult' _she thought as she headed for the door, she opened the door and turned back; she smiled and then left.

Once the door closed Mr. Dickenson spoke up. "You should be grateful, Kai. She did save your life, after all" Mr. Dickenson sighed heavily.

"Saved me?" Kai gave Mr. Dickenson a questionable look.

"I didn't think you would remember; you were hit on the head pretty hard" Mr. Dickenson rubbed his temples.

Kai frowned. "Where? What Happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"Slow down Kai" Mr. Dickenson gave an assuring smile. "Tyson didn't mean to drop that…" While Mr. Dickenson babbled on, Kai suddenly realised the thumping headache that was forming.

"Anyway!" Mr. Dickenson said, snapping Kai from his thoughts, "You'll be staying here for the next few days, it's quite a big house, training areas.. and even a butler!" Mr. Dickenson scoffed about the girl having a butler.

"I've always wanted a butler.. Anyway! I'll talk to you tomorrow Kai" and just like that, Mr. Dickenson was gone.

He was a jolly, nice old man, though he could blabber on for hours. Kai sighed and stood up from his bed and took a look at the room.

It was pretty big; it was an old fashioned room, like in the 1900's. It was beautifully decorated, along with a four posted bed, big enough for about 6 people to sleep in comfortably.

He caught a glimpse of his clothes sitting near the wardrobe on a chair. He slowly walked over toward them and inspected them. Washed, dried and ironed. He pulled out his blue pants and brought them up to his nose. They smelt like…

"Eucalyptus" Kai raised an eyebrow.

He gave a small shrugged and just as he had stepped one foot into a trouser leg, the girl came back in carrying a tray with his breakfast on it.

He froze in fear; no one had seen him like this, besides Mr. Dickenson. He suddenly stumbled, in surprise, tripping over his pants and fell flat on his backside; she couldn't help but let out a giggle.

She had never seen the legendary Kai like this, no clothes, no triangles and no protection. He blushed slightly, standing back up.

She couldn't help but reach out to his face; she placed his breakfast tray on his bed and she slowly walked toward him.

As she got closer she raised an arm and Kai's eye's closely followed each and every movement she made.

As she got closer she reached out and touched his face. It was soft and warm; she caressed it. He closed his eyes, feeling her fingers stroking his skin.

'_What Are You Doing!'_ Kai's eyes snapped open.

The girl was startled and pulled back her hand immediately.

'_What were you doing!'_ she mentally slapped herself.

She went bright red and managed to cough out a stifle laugh. "S-seeya later" she waved and rushed out of the room.

Kai sighed to himself. "It's only a girl" he whispered.

'_Just a girl'_

_The next Morning.._

Kai walked the halls of the mansion looking for her; she had disappeared after the earlier meeting this morning.

Kai poked his head around the corner and spotted the butler. Kai coughed and the butler turned around and held his duster out like a sword.

"Oh! Kai, you startled me!" he held his chest, taking deep breaths.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Where's Natalie?" he asked, his voice sounding very casual.

"Outside. Picki-" before the Butler could finish his sentence Kai was gone.

Kai wondered outside admiring the garden, it was a little overgrown; like in the movies, but it still managed to have colour and life to it.

He spotted Natalie near one of the trees, well, she was _climbing_ one of the trees.

He stopped and watched her climb, branch by branch, up the tree.

She picked the apple off the top branch and smiled to herself, but her eyes widened when she saw the branch breaking.

She struggled to get off the branch, but, too late. The branch snapped and she began to fall.

She squealed, trying to reach out to grab onto a branch, but the branches kept knocking her hands back. As she fell out of the tree she fell into someone's arms.

She looked up to see Kai, he gave her a glare and she smirked. He rolled his eyes and dropper her on the ground.

She landed with a loud thud. "Oof" she rubbed her sore backside. "What was that for?" she frowned at him.

"What were you doing?" he asked, looking up to the tree.

"Picking fruit?" she asked, unsure of what the cold leader meant.

He shook his head. "I meant" he paused in frustration; "climbing up to the top branch, when you had plenty of fruit in your basket" he pointed to the basket sitting beside the tree and then crossed his arms.

"I Dunno" she shrugged. "It's kinda fun"

"Yeah, It would be" Kai thought for a moment, "breaking an arm or leg" he sighed.

She blushed. "Thanks.. for.. for catching me"

"Hn" Kai rolled his eyes and walked through the garden back to the mansion.

_The Next Day.._

Kai smirked to himself, What more could this girl want? She already had a mansion with a massive garden.. and oh, not mention a lake.

Kai dropped his towel on the edge of the bank next to a tree, he looked around, making sure no one was watching; he removed his shirt and tossed it on top of his towel.

He slowly walked into the lake, taking time to get used to the freezing water; once comfortable with the temperature he dived in, making no hesitation to start free-styling.

After a few strokes Kai stopped, feeling as though he was being watched, he turned back to the bank to see Natalie madly waving at him.

He rolled his eyes and swam back to the shore; as he walked out of the water Natalie sighed.

"I should've told you" she smacked herself in the head. "The lakes got something in it, its poisoness, it can make you really sick" she said quickly, eyeing Kai in concern.

Kai picked up his towel and dried himself off, he picked up his shirt and slung it over his shoulder. He smirked to himself and doubled over smiling; he coughed a few times before he heard a gasp.

"Oh God!" Natalie rushed up to him, grabbing on to his shoulders.

She saw that playful grin plastered on his face and she let go of his shoulders;she slapped his arm andglared at him before stormed off.

Kai rolled his eyes, _'Girls are so dramatic' _he groaned to himself.

_That Night, at dinner.._

Kai sat at the table, looking at the generous food that had been placed on the table in front of him.

He watched as Tyson scoffed down all the food he could; he rolled his eyes and suddenly swayed from the sudden sick feeling that had infected his stomach.

"Excuse me" Kai murmured, standing up and pushing his chair in.

He rubbed his temples as he walked down the hall, his vision became blury and he leaned against the wall for support.

He heard Natalie's voice calling. "Kai?" her voice rung out, she suddenly stopped seeing Kai, leaning up against the wall.

"Ha-ha" she rolled her eyes, "Very funny" she sighed, crossing her arms; waiting for Kai to stop pretending, but he didn't.

"Kai?" she asked, concern growing in her voice.

He began coughing violently and he fell backwards into Natalie's arms. "Oh god, you're not joking."

* * *

Wooo! That Chapter wasn't really Read over either, it only went through spellcheck. **And every knows how spellcheck is -Rolls eyes and coughs- SPELLCHECKISGAY.**

**But Anyway! Did You Like it? Did You Hate? Do You Have Anything Else to say? Review!**

Peace and Love Amongst-Azarath. Love x 2349-16237467856380576375615


	2. Chapter 2

_ZOMG. Updation ;)._

_**Awwwh Thanks for Your Review AngelOfDarkness83. (Is That Right?) Zomg. I'm on a Favourites List already. TWICE! -Feels so.. Random-**_

_Okay, Basically this Chapters a Bit Fluffly, but The Next Chapter's Got Action In it. So If you Don't Like The Lovey-Dover stuff, Deal with it until The Next Chapter._

_Anyway! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Beybladdeeeeeee. -Sings- Oh! That Counts for The last Chapter. I Forgot -blushes-**_

* * *

_**Used, Abused And Left For Dead.**_

_Chapter 2._

Natalie sat outside of Kai's room, anxiously waiting for the doctor to tell her what the diagnosis was. She twiddled her fingers, it was natural for her, and whenever she got stressed or worried she'd pace or fiddle for hours.

Suddenly her butler James appeared in front of her. "Miss. White, I think you should get some rest, the doctor isn't coming out for a while" he sighed, watching her tired eyes look up at him.

"No. I'm waiting here" she said stubbornly, looking stern.

He sighed. "Alright, just ask if you need anything" and with that, he was gone.

Her eyes began to droop and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

"Nat" someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She yawned and opened her eyes. "Rei!" she smiled.

"Hey" he returned the smile. He brushed the hair out of her face and she giggled.

"Thanks" her smile faded, remembering about Kai. "Is he okay?" she looked up at him.

"I don't know" he looked away from her and then back again. "Come and see" he grabbed on to her hand. She stood up obediently and followed Rei in the room. She slowly walked up to the bed with Rei at her side.

There laid Kai, looking deathly pale, his blue and slate coloured hair looked almost black, but his blue triangles pulled out the grey in his hair. His eyes were shut (A/n: Doh) with purple and blue circling his eyes. She watched his chest rise and fall in uneven breaths.

She took a seat next to his bed and Rei the seat next to her. After a while Rei left, taking a break from the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon the room.

Natalie managed a stifle laugh, before explaining her random thought to Kai. "I remember when I first saw you" she laughed again; "You were falling out of a window" she smiled.

Kai stirred, making a small cough before opening his eyes. "Tyson" he growled and rolled his eyes.

Natalie laughed. "How're you feeling?" she asked, eyeing Kai closely.

"Fine" she rolled his eyes, his tough and stubborn attitudewas a major pain in the arse sometimes.

"I told you, the lake can make you sick" she grinned and Kai scoffed.

Suddenly the door opened and Rei entered. "Kai!" he smiled, relieved.

"Rei" Kai replied with a small nod.

Rei rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Natalie when Kai starting sitting up.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked frowning.

"Getting out of Bed? What does it look like!" Kai snapped and rolled his eyes.

"But you're sick!" Rei protested, standing up.

"I'm Fine!" Kai yelled. "Now, Get to bed. We start training tomorrow!" he pointed to the door.

"Kai-"

"Bed. Now!" Kai growled, cutting Rei off and pointing to the door.

Rei sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere with Kai, so he obeyed and left the room.

"Kai, back to bed" Natalie said, crossing her arms.

"I'm Fucking Fine" he swore, giving her an ice cold glare.

"No you're not" she stood up and pushed him back down into a sitting position on the bed.

He stood up and pushed her back. "I'M FINE!" he screamed at her.

She finally took the hint and she looked toward the floor; she sniffled and wiped back a tear. She looked into his eyes; he stared back watching the tears build up in her eyes.

She gulped. "Okay" she whispered barley audible.

She left the room quietly and Kai sighed as he leaned against the wall. He rolled his eyes. "Girls" he wheezed.

_The Next Morning.._

"I thought Nat said she was going to help us train!" Tyson spoke up, watching his blade spin around the dish.

"Back to training!" Kai ordered.

Kai looked up to a window in the mansion and saw Natalie leaning against the window watching them train. He rolled his eyes and set his attention back to watching the team train.

He coughed a few times before the rest of the team looked up at him. "What?" he snapped, they dropped the subject and went back to training.

"Be right back. And don't stop!" he coughed in between words.

He strode back up the path to the mansion and pushed open the door into the kitchen; he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured himself a glass of water.

He skulled the whole cup but still found himself coughing, only more violently this time.

Natalie walked into the kitchen and watched as Kai leaned against the sink trying to calm his coughing fit down. He suddenly doubled over on to his knee's clutching his stomach.

Natalie rushed over and bent down beside him; she reached up to the sink and grabbed his glass of water. She put it in front of his face, but he slapped it away, knocking it to the floor and it smashed into pieces.

His eyes drooped as he fell backwards into Natalie's arms. She slung his right arm over her shoulder and put her left arm under his knees.

She lifted him up, with great difficulty; she couldn't understand how she had caught him falling from the window. She kicked open the kitchen door and called out to the Blade breakers.

"REI!" she screamed, really struggling to hold Kai's weight in her arms.

Rei looked up at Natalie and gasped; he grabbed on to his blade and shoved it in his pocket as he ran back up the path to the mansion.

Natalie's knees buckled and she collapsed struggling to keep Kai in her arms. As soon as Rei got to where they were, he grabbed on to the frail body in Natalie's arms and sprinted inside with Tyson, Max and Kenny rushing behind him.

Natalie sighed and leaned against the door frame. She stood up and closed the door; she spotted the glass on the floor and decided it needed to be cleaned up.

She cleaned up the glass and stashed it in the bin; she put her hands to her forehead and shook her head.

"What happened?" Natalie looked up, startled; it was Rei.

She sighed heavily. "He just started coughing again and-"

"No. I mean last night" Rei raised both his eyebrows.

She bit her lip before collapsing in a heap. "Hey, hey, hey!" Rei hushed cuddling up to her. "What happened?" he asked again.

"We had a fight" she wiped a few tears back. "He swore at me and.. pushed me.. and screamed at me" she sobbed in between words.

Suddenly they heard a cough and looked up. There stood Kai, wearing a bathrobe; his face was gaunt and his eyes were red and watery and on his face was a very unimpressed look.

"Kai-" Rei was about to begin when Kai glared at him.

Rei was about to start up again when Natalie calmed him down.

"You should really apologise" Rei stated, standing up.

"Rei!" Natalie rolled her eyes. "Just drop I-"

"For what?" Kai glared at him.

"You hurt her" Rei walked up to Kai.

Kai looked down at the ground when suddenly Rei pushed Kai back. "You better apologise!" he said, a little louder.

Natalie stood up. "Stop it!" she yelled, both boys looked at her.

Rei looked down ashamed. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Don't say it to me. Say it to Kai" she said as she pushed past both boys.

Rei looked up at Kai. "Sorry Kai, I didn't mean to-"

Kai raised his hand to stop Rei; he nodded in acceptance and left the room.

_Later.._

Kai sat himself on the chair next to the couch that Natalie was sitting on.

"You should be in bed" she didn't dare take her eyes away from thedancing flamesin the fireplace.

"I know" his voice was weak and hoarse.

He weakly stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Natalie; she turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. He leaned over and kissed her lips; she was surprised at first but then warmed up to the kiss.

They separated and she smiled. "Kai-"

"I want to show you something"

_The Next Morning.._

Natalie smiled as she opened her eyes, she looked up to Kai and he was sleeping soundly. She never knew how kind the cold leader could be.

"Kai" she nudged him, and he moaned.

"Kai?" she whispered and Kai's eyes opened just enough to see Natalie.

"Are you okay?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" he groaned rolling on to his side and grabbing on to his head. After a few minutes he sat up and scratched his head.

Natalie smiled at him and he rolled his eyes, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, as they parted they heard a faint cough.

"I thought we had training" Rei asked, looking at the two.

Kai instantly got up and started walking to the track on the opposite of the yard, Rei was about to follow when Natalie stopped him.

"Look, I'm sorry Rei" she sighed, looking at the ground.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "It was my fault, I'm sorry, but I have to go." He looked over at Kai. "Your Boyfriend's calling" he grinned before running to catch up with Kai.

Natalie frowned. "He's not my.." she stopped herself, _Maybe he was_; That was a question for Mr. Hiwatari to answer.

_The Next Day.._

Natalie watched as Tyson sat down next to Rei and began fiddling with the electric windows.

She smiled and then looked over at Kai; he sat simply staring out the window and frowning at the random arguments that began to break out in the car.

She sat herself next to him and he raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Um.. Kai.. Can I ask you something?" she began to fiddle with her fingers and look everywhere, but at Kai.

"What?" Kai asked, as he put his hand on hers to stop her from fiddling.

She smiled un-easily. "Are.. are we.. Y'know.. are we.. together.." Kai almost laughed at her stuttering. "Y'know.. Boyfriend and.. Girlfriend" she gulped, hoping he'd got the message.

Kai smirked. "I suppose so.." he rubbed his chin in deep thought and then nodded.

She smiled so big, you'd think she had sprained a muscle. "You're smiling like a retard.. and I've only what? Said that we're going out?" he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

_And again, this Chapter is checked by spellcheck and not by myself, so there will be mistakes._

_I'm so excited about the next Chapter, I'll try and Update as soon as I Can._

_Peace and Love Stevz/Amongst Azarath._


	3. Chapter 3

_ZOMG! Another Updation ;)_

_Awwwh **Thank you all so Much For Reviews!** I Really Wasn't Expecting THAT Many Reveiws (Haha. Ms. Controversy) **So I'd Like to Say Thank you to: Ms. Controversy, Jessica Broward, AngelOfDarkness83 And CarrieLouise.**_

_Okay, This Chapter, Is Very Fluffy With some Action at the end!_

_Anyway! Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:** I Don't Owwnnn BeeyyBladdeeee -Throws James Blunt out the window-_

* * *

_**Used, Abused And Left For Dead.**_

_Chapter 3._

They all sat in the new apartment looking blankly at each other, awaiting orders from Mr. Dickenson over the phone.

Kai smirked to himself; he had an Idea. He sat himself next to Natalie and put his hand on hers, she looked up and Kai leaned in. "Just follow on" he whispered in her ear.

Kai crashed his lips down on to Natalie's and they began to make-out. The whole team stared in awe; Kai with.. a.. a girl! This was unbelievable. The team was in shock, Kai wasn't the kind of guy to get with girls. Tyson snapped out of his trance and watched as the others still stared.

"Get a Room!" Tyson shouted, finally breaking the teams' stares.

Kai smirked and kept kissing Natalie, this time getting a little more graphic. Kai began to remove his shirt; Natalie took the hint and began to unbutton hers.

"We'll.. come back later.. way later" Rei cringed. "C'mon guys" Rei ushered the rest of the team out the door, taking a room key with him. _Kai with a girl?_

As soon as the team left the room Kai and Natalie separated, smirking at the boys faces as their making-out became a little more involved.

Kai put his shirt back on and brushed his hand through his hair. "Coffee?" he asked, as he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah, Thanks Kai" Natalie leaned back on the couch and sighed as she buttoned up her shirt.

A few minutes later Kai re-appeared with two mugs in hand, he passed one to Natalie and sat down next to her.

"Thanks" she smiled as she sipped on her coffee.

Kai rolled his eyes; he knew what she was smiling about. "C'mon" he heaved, standing up and heading into the bedroom, '_let's see how she'll smile after this' _Kai smiled to himself

She sat her cup down on the coffee table and followed Kai into his room. There stood Kai at the bedroom window; the window was open and the blinds were flying in the wind.

She sighed, he looked beautiful, the moon shed light to half of his face and left the other half shaded in darkness. His eyes glistened, bringing out the purplish- reddish tinge in his eyes. His hair lost its shape and it fell out of place; only to rest in front of his face while the rest was blown back by the wind.

He slid his shirt of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He slowly walked up to Natalie and put his arms around her. "You ain't seen nothing yet" he whispered in her ear and she grinned.

Her hands traced the defined muscles on his chest. "Kai" she sighed with a smile. She had never seen this side of Kai; I don't think anyone else had either. He was so kind and gentle, not all like the Kai she first met.

He traced her curves and kissed her on the forehead. "C'mon" he put his forehead against hers and smiled.

She looked down at her top and grinned. "Allow me" Kai whispered undoing the first button.

"How Gentlemen-like" Natalie giggled. She knew Kai had a heart of Gold, and people rarely saw it, but this was.. Amazing, it was like a totally knew Kai.

Natalie shivered; Kai's body heat wasn't enough. "Do you want me to close the window?" he asked, rubbing her arms, hoping it'd stop her from shaking.

She nodded, Kai pushed back the covers and stood up, he placed them back over Natalie and walked over to the window. He closed the window and closed the blinds just enough for the moon to only seep in through a small crack.

He smiled as he watched her sleep, there was a quiet knocked at the door and then it flung open. There stood Tyson with Max and Kenny behind him.

"How's It goin' Kai?" Tyson asked, with screech.

"Shhh!" Kai growled, Tyson looked over and saw Natalie sleeping.

"Oh" he blushed and Kai rolled his eyes. Tyson smiled weakly and closed the door.

Tyson was so stupid; he was a good blader, but a blabber mouth.

Kai watched as she changed sides, her white-blonde hair fanned out over the pillow and she began to breathe evenly again. Kai sighed and crawled back into bed beside her. "Huh?" she whispered, half asleep.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep" he cooed into her ear and she was fast asleep.

Natalie awoke to hear Kai's even breathing blowing past her ear, she turned to look at him; he was out like a light.

She carefully got out of bed, trying not to disturb Kai; successfully she put the covers back over him. She took one last look at him before quietly leaving _their _room and walking into the lounge. She carefully walked through the lounge looking for something, something very particular.

"Shit" she tried to suppress a scream; she had walked into the coffee table and not only banged her shin against it but spilt the cold mugs of Coffee onto the floor.

She spotted five Beyblades sitting on the table next to a laptop; Kenny must have been working on them earlier. She picked the Beyblades up and carried them back to the bedroom; she opened the door and closed it behind her.

She bent down and shoved the Beyblades into her red backpack. "What are you Doing?" a voice broke the deadly silence. She turned around, it was only Kai. "Oh, It's just you" she smiled, holding her chest and taking a few deep breaths.

"Just me?" he asked, slyly.

She smirked, Kai's other side was full of surprises. "Just my Boyfriend" she rolled her eyes and Kai raised his eyebrows. "My very handsome boyfriend" she added quickly and Kai nodded acceptingly.

"What are you doing?" he asked again, walking up to her and giving her a quick kiss.

"Kai" she sighed. "I've got to do something" she caressed his cheek, hoping he'd understand.

He frowned at her, confused almost. Natalie turned and grabbed her bag. "I just need to do something" she heaved and walked to the window.

"I want to come" he pleaded, grabbing on to her wrist.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes with a smile.

The night she had with Kai had been fantastic, she couldn't explain it in words; he had so much love to give, she felt as if they'd be together for ever. _Think again._

She watched as Kai flexed his muscles as he tied the last sheet together. "Alright" he stood up straight and looked up at Natalie.

"Out the window" she smiled. They walked toward the window; she unlocked it and pushed the doors open. Kai threw the many sheets tied into a rope out the window, they didn't quite reach the bottom, but it was close enough.

"Do you want me to go first?" he asked, tying the sheet-rope to the bed post.

"You can, just in case I fall" she smirked and Kai smiled. _Little did he know who was going to fall._

Kai quickly put on a shirt and sat on the windowsill before tightly grabbing on to sheet-rope and climbing down. As Kai was about half way down Natalie leaned over the ledge. "How're you going?" she asked, watching him look up to her.

"Fine" he replied, continuing to climb down.

Natalie sighed and walked over to the bed, she looked at the sheet tide to the back- left post. She didn't want to do it, but she had too; even if it meant hurting the only one she loved.

She took a deep breath as she began to undo the tight not tied around the post; once she had loosened it all she had to was wait.

She began to fiddle with her fingers as she watched the not get looser and looser, finally the not untied and it flung straight out the window. She heard a loud thud and ran to the window.

There laid Kai, crumbled in a heap like a broken angel. "Kai" she harshly whispered, trying not to wake the others, but Kai still lay there, completely still.

She took a deep breath and bit her lip; she grabbed her red backpack and climbed onto the windowsill. She looked down and spotted grating against the wall with vines growing all over the grating; she carefully climbed off the windowsill and onto the grating. She climbed down the grating and jumped off the last bit, landing on the ground safely, unlike her love.

She bent down beside him and kissed his lips. "Kai?" she asked, hoping he'd wake up.

"Natalie?" he moaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kai, but I have to go" she pushed the hair out of his face.

"Why?" he pleaded, he looked like a child not aloud to get that certain lolly from the supermarket.

"Because" she gulped, "I have to" she caressed his cheek.

"Don't go" his eyes pleaded, "Are you coming back" his eyes were then replaced with hope.

"I don't know" she looked away from him.

"I love you" he whispered, she stared amazed; Kai admitting he _loved_ someone.

"You love me?" her eyes were building up with tears.

He nodded and the tears began to flow gently down her cheeks. "I Love you too" she sobbed, wiping back the tears.

She stood up and ran, as fast as she could; she couldn't believe that she was leaving _him_ behind, the love of her life. She couldn't believe she was _stealing_ from him, stealing his most prized possession, the thing that had brought him the most joy in his life. She was going to _crush_ him.

"Natalie!" Kai cried out, rolling onto his stomach. He tried to stand, but his knee wrenched causing him to fall over clutching his knee.

"Natalie!" he cried out in pain, but alas she was gone. His jerked his knee to the side, but it sent a sickening stab of Pain through his leg.

He felt something run down his cheek. A tear? Kai Hiwatari crying? Kai angrily wiped back the tear. He had been 'Used, Abused and Left for Dead', but most importantly he _loved_ her, that was the thing that broke his heart. He was never going to let a girl touch him, never, ever again.

* * *

_**ZOMG! ACTION! Yes, It was only Checked By Spell-Check.**_

_**Awwhh. I Can't wait for The Next Chapter, I'm Just About to Start Writing it.**_

_Peace and Love Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz._


	4. Chapter 4

_ZOMG. Updation. Sorry It's a little late, but I think It's got more Words ;). Bonus!_

_**Awwhh, Thanks for you Reviews, AngelOfDarkness83 and CarrieLouise! -Feels so Loved-**_

_Sorry About The last Chapter, I forgot to put the time Differences in; I would Edit it, but I Can't be stuffed._

_- Okay! This Chapter's got a little action, Only a little! But There's some more, Fluffiness. Only a little bit :P_

_Anyway! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Owwwwnnn BeyyyyBladeeeee -Throws james Blunt out the Window-**_

* * *

_**'Used, Abused And Left For Dead'**_

_Chapter 4._

Natalie stood out the front of a plain office building, if only it were. It was plain white 4 stories high, if people only knew what happened behind those doors. She sighed; you wouldn't believe how guilty she felt after stealing their Beyblades and leaving Kai there all on his own.

She took a deep breath and sighed; she couldn't do it. Suddenly the front door flung open and there stood Boris. "Do you have The Blades?" he grinned manically.

Natalie swallowed. "I tried.. but-"

"You don't have the blades?" he cut her off.

"No, but-"

"YOU DIDN'T GET THE BLADES?" Boris screamed at her and she flinched.

"You're coming with me" he grabbed her backpack and threw it into the bushes. She grabbed her by the sleeve and dragged her inside. She only just figured out what she had got herself into.

_Later.._

"_Kai.."_

Kai moaned as he felt himself snap back into reality, his knee was throbbing and his head was beginning to pound.

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and saw all four of his team mates surrounding him.

"Kai? Are you okay?" Kenny asked, frowning at his leader.

"Fine" he snapped, sitting up. "Where's Natalie?" he demanded.

Reis sighed; he hated being the one to tell Kai about the bad news. "She's gone" Kai rolled his eyes, "And she took all of our blades."

"What?" Kai gave him the, 'Your-joking-aren't-you?' look.

"She took them all" Rei sighed, _even his driger._

Kai stood up immediately and turner to the nearest path, after a few steps his knee wretched.

He screamed out, clutching his knee as he fell over. "KAI!" Tyson yelled, running up to his fallen team mate. Tyson reached out to him, but Kai pushed his hands away in a fit of rage and stood back up. He took a few more steps and found himself in the same position; he screamed out again and took a few deep breaths. It wasn't just his knee causing him to freak it, it was the fact that his blade was gone, his longest friend of all time and she managed to take it away from him. The one that gave him courage and strength, the one that helped him win all the battles in his life; she was gone. Gone. He was so stupid, letting a girl in like that; especially after what she did. She was never going to be forgiven.

_The Next Day.._

She sat on the grass, bruised and broken. She managed to fish her backpack out of the bushes with the blades still remaining securely inside. After taking her inside, Boris brutally battered her until she could hardly stay conscious.

She pulled out a mirror from her backpack and pulled it up to her face. Her left eye was a purpley- Bluey colour, a few droplets of blood trickled out of her nose and her bottom lip was all cut up.

She shoved the mirror back into her bag; she then pulled out a pen and paper. She jotted down so many words she didn't even know what she was writing.

_Dear Bladebreakers,_

_I'm sorry that I took your blades and I know sorry isn't enough, but I doubt you'll have to see me, or hear from me ever again after this note._

_I solely promise that your blades have not been tampered with.._

_Love,_

_Natalie xoxo_

She folded up the letter and shoved it back into her bag. She doubt they'd ever forgive her for what she'd done, maybe they would but she knew Kai would never forgive her; ever.

She zipped up her bag and swung it over her shoulder, she flinched as her left wrist grabbed onto the strapped and pulled it over her shoulder. She stood up, using the tree for support; she slowly walked through the park and walked back to the apartment she left only the night before.

_Back at The Apartment.._

Kai winced as he lifted his leg up on to the bed; he gazed at his knee, it was swollen and bruised. There was a soft knock at the door and in came Rei.

Rei looked at Kai's knee and sighed. "Maybe we should call a doctor" Rei inspected it more closely.

"It's fine, just a little sore. That's all" Kai closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Rei smirked as he watched Kai closed his eyes; he might get yelled at, but It'll determine the problem. Rei reached out gently touched Kai's knee, Kai's eyes snapped open, he gave a moan and winced as he shoed Rei's hand away.

"Fine eh?" Rei stood up. "I'll call the doctor" he quietly left the room, leaving Kai to roll his eyes. He hated anything to do with hospitals.

Kai opened his eyes, feeling the cold ice upon his knee. "The doctor said to ice it" there sat Rei, carefully icing Kai's knee.

"There's nothing wrong it" Kai snapped, pushing the ice off of his knee.

A ringing sound filled the room, Rei pulled out mobile from his pocket and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Rei waited for a Response.

"_Rei! My dear boy, I need everyone to come to Paradise hotel!"_

"Mr. Dickenson! What's the problem?" Rei frowned, wondering what Mr. Dickenson was so worried about.

"_I think I've got something that you'd like to see"_

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can" Rei hung up and stuff the phone back in his pocket.

He looked back at Kai. "Are you alright to walk?" Rei asked and Kai rolled his eyes as he swung his feet over the side of the bed.

_A Few minutes later..._

They all loaded into the car, as Tyson was about to climb over the back seat he knocked Kai's knee. Kai hissed clutching onto his knee. "Sorry" Tyson apologised.

Kai rolled his eyes and looked out the window as the vehicle began to move. His knee was throbbing thanks to Tyson for kicking the shit out of it.

"Pull your trouser up" Rei said, Kai turned back around and looked at Rei confused.

"Just pull it up" Rei rolled his eyes.

Kai hesitated for a moment and then carefully pulled up his trouser leg. Rei wrapped a brace around his knee and carefully pulled his pant leg backdown.

_Later.._

Tyson knocked on the door as Rei tried to help Kai out of the van, but Kai refused and tried to get out himself which didn't succeed.

Mr. Dickenson smiled as he opened the door, he ushered them all inside and led them to a bedroom.

Before he opened the door Mr. Dickenson paused, he turned to the Bladebreakers and pulled out a box from the bag beside him; he handed the box to Rei and Rei looked up at him confused.

"Just open it" Mr. Dickenson smiled.

As Rei opened the box his face lit up. "What Is it!" Tyson stood behind Rei and gasped. Rei gave put something into his pocket and handed out whatever else was in the box to everyone else. Finally Rei turned to Kai and held out his hand, there sat Dranzer in perfectly good condition. Kai smiled and took Dranzer from Rei's hand; he placed the blade in his pocket.

Mr. Dickenson's face faded as he opened the door, the team followed him in and gasped, there laid Natalie, lightly breathing, on the bed covered in blankets.

They all stood still unsure of what to do; Mr. Dickenson pulled out two letters, he gave one to Rei and one to Kai. The one Mr. Dickenson gave to Rei read the Bladebreakers on the front and the one he gave to Kai spelt his name on the front.

As Tyson ripped open the letter Kai gently opened the back and pulled out the letter and unfolded it, his eyes followed every word of the long letter. The team watched as Kai ripped the letter to shreds and left the room.

Kai watched as each blader left the room, it was nearing midnight and she hadn't awakened. Kai limped into the room and sat himself next to her bed, he winced at her faced; he found himself wondering who had done this to her.

Kai began to feel a little drowsy, his eyes began to droop he laid his hand on her stomach and fell into a deep sleep.

A hand grabbed on to his, snapping him awake. There sat Natalie looking around the room confused, she smiled as she realised Kai was awake.

"Kai.." she began, "I'm really sorry.. and" she looked down.

Kai bit his lip. "I Didn't mean to" she looked up at him.

He stood up. "Then why did you?" he snapped.

"I don't know.." she gulped.

"How can you not know?" he growled, staring down at her in a scary manor.

"It's hard to explain" she tried to defend herself.

"Oh! So you won't tell me because it's hard to explain?" He threw his hands into the air and rolled his eyes.

"It's just that-"

"What? You steal my blade and can't even come up with a reason why you did it?" he yelled at her.

"IT'S BECAUSE THEY WERE GOING TO HURT YOU! ALL OF YOU, OKAY!" Natalie screamed at Kai; She stook a deep breath as Kai looked a little surprised, she bent down beside the bed and picked up her bag. She swung it over her shoulder and stormed out, past Mr. Dickenson, The Bladebreakers and straight out the door.

She leaned against the wall as she put her head in her hands. "Oh my dear" Mr. Dickenson sighed, closing the door and putting his arms around the young girl. "What happened Natalie?"

"Kai..." she sobbed into Mr. Dickenson's arms.

"He was being.. Kai?" he asked with a sigh.

She nodded with a sob. "Come inside and we'll have a cup of tea" he gave a warm smile.

She returned the smile. "Thanks, but.. I think I'll just go for a walk" she sniffled.

"Good idea. Be home for dinner, Rei's cooking" Mr. Dickenson licked his lips.

She chuckled a little. "I will" she waved and strode down the stairs with her backpack.

_A few moments Later.._

Kai watched through the bedroom window as Natalie slowly walked along the street, wiping her eyes every so often. _What did she mean by, 'they were going to hurt us'?_

Kai watched closely as he saw a black ford pull up beside Natalie, two random men with black suits on got out of the car and grabbed onto Natalie. She began to struggle and fight back, Kai stood up and limped into the lounge. He staggered to the door, but Mr. Dickenson held him back.

"Natalie!" Kai sounded anxious.

"Just leave her, Kai" Mr. Dickenson sighed, rubbing Kai's shoulder.

"No! You don't understand! Someone's kidnapped her!" Kai struggled out of Mr. Dickenson's arms and limped to the stairs. He took the first few stairs slowly and then speed up, bad idea; Kai tripped and rolled down the rest of stairs and out the front door.

He screamed out grabbing on to his knee. "Kai!" Mr. Dickenson yelled out, hastily walking down the stairs.

"NATALIE!" Kai called out.

Natalie stopped struggling for a moment to see Kai lying on the ground only 100 metres from her. "Kai!" she screamed one last time before the men shoved her into the black ford. The men got in after her and slammed the door; by the time Mr. Dickenson got to where Kai was, it was too late, the car was gone.

**

* * *

_WOO! yeah:'. Awwh, and Yeah, Didn't read through it only spellchecked it. :P_**

_Oh! I might not update til' the weekened or later, **I've got Mid Year Exams**. So It might Take a Little longer for This Chapter, __so Don't Stress Too much. I'll Try and Get it up on the Weekend :P._

_**Peace and Love, Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**ZOMG. **Updation ;)._

_I Told you I'd get it upstraight after Exams! **Anyway Thank you To AngelOfDarkness83, CarrieLouise and Inclosed-Bitterness for your Reviews!**_

_- Alright, This Chapter Isn't as good As I hoped, but It isn't too bad. Bascially What happens is that Natalie Gets Rescued. WOO:'. And You'll Have to Read the Rest... :P._

_And In this Chapter there is a lot of Time changes, Because I Hate writing about pointless things :P.So, I'mSorry If it Gets a Little __Repetitive. _

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I Don't Owwnnn Beyybladdeee -Throws Dirty Socks at James Blunt- _

**

* * *

**

_**'Used, Abused And Left For Dead'**_

_Chapter 5._

"Huh?" Natalie moaned, rolling from one side to the other.

"How're you feeling?" someone asked, she opened to see a boy with bright red hair. It stuck up in two points either side of his head as two stray bits of hair fell onto his face. His suit was mostly white with strips of orange and blue belts tying up in random places.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, a little softer this time.

"Okay.. I guess" she didn't realise how hoarse her own voice was.

He frowned for a moment. "Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow, staring intensely at her.

She sat up slowly and suddenly a flush of nausea came over her and she swayed a little before falling into the boys arms.

"C'mon" he whispered, rearranged her position in his arms before picking her up completely. He walked out of the dark room in and into the well lit-up hall way, he walked a few metres before stopping at what looked like.. a Jail cell.

He opened the door and carefully laid her on the hard, concrete bed. "What's your name?" she whispered, grabbing on to his arm tightly.

"Tala" he stated simply. "What's Your's?"

"Natalie" she replied, not letting go of his arm.

"Look, I've got to go" he looked up to see if anyone was around, "But I'll be back as soon as I can, Okay?" he said quietly, looking down to see a saddened look on her face.

"Don't go.." she pleaded, she sounded like.. Kai.

"_Don't go" his eyes pleaded, "Are you coming back" his eyes were then replaced with hope._

"_I don't know" she looked away from him. _

"_I love you" he whispered, she stared amazed; Kai admitting he loved someone._

"_You love me?" her eyes were building up with tears._

_He nodded and the tears began to flow gently down her cheeks. "I Love you too" she sobbed, wiping back the tears._

Her eyes began to build up with tears; they began to stream down her cheeks in fresh waves every second. "Whoa! It's okay, I'll stay" he took a seat beside her head, _she sure was emotional._

**_Later..._**

Tala's eyes began to droop, he had been awake for hours keeping a good eye on her and waiting for the right time to leave. He sighed as he leaned his head against the wall; he looked down beside him to see her shivering.

'_Should I?'_ he asked himself, he sighed as he cuddled up next to her; It was going to be a long night.

**_A few hours Later..._**

"TALA!" someone shouted, he snapped his eyes open; It sounded like…

"Boris! Sir!" Tala sat up immediately.

"What were you doing?" Boris crossed his arms, hoping for a good explanation.

"I... well. y'know..." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Out of the Cell Now!" he yelled, grinding his teeth.

Tala stood up and followed him out of the cell. "Tala, Tala, Tala..." he sighed, rubbing his temples. "Is it because it was a girl?" he raised both eyebrows, "Huh?"

"Well, yes sir.. I.. I don't think it's right that your treating her like this" Tala looked up, hoping not to see an angry face, but Boris just smiled.

"Hahaha!" he laughed, "To the torture cell" he smirked and Tala looked at him wide-eyed. "And his little girlfriend too" he laughed.

"No!" Tala yelled as the Two men in the black suits picked him up and dragged him down the hall way.

**_At the Bladebreakers Apartment..._**

Kai sat on the couch replaying what had happened earlier over and over again in his head.

"Kai, I think you should get some sleep, the BBA are trying their hardest to find her" Mr. Dickenson leaned against the door frame.

"No" Kai replied harshly; not daring to take his eyes from the street outside his window where Natalie had been taken only hours ago.

"Kai.." Mr. Dickenson sighed, walking up to Kai.

"No" he stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Dickenson had a confused look plastered on his face.

"I know where she is" he stated simply, not even turning back to look at Mr. Dickenson.

As Kai was about to leave Mr. Dickenson stopped him. "Kai! Wait! Take someone with you" Mr. Dickenson pleaded.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself" he walked to the door and was about to open it before Mr. Dickenson stopped him again.

"At least take Rei with you-"

"Take me where?" Rei was suddenly standing in the room.

Mr. Dickenson smiled and Kai rolled his eyes. "Fine" he snapped, "But you better keep up" opened the door and then slammed it behind him.

**_Later..._**

Rei spoke up breaking the deadly silence. "So, where could she b-"

Kai slapped his hand over Rei's mouth and security guard stirred. "Shh" Kai whispered harshly, pointing to the security guard in the corner.

"Sorry" Rei mumbled an apology.

They carefully made their way deeper into the building. "Rei?" Kai frowned, not bothering to turn around. "You're being awfully quiet."

_No reply,_ something was wrong. "KAI!" Rei yelled and Kai turned, but too late a man in a black suit smacked his hand against Kai's head.

**_Many Hours Later..._**

Kai awoke to hear a constant beeping, finally, the nightmare was over. He smiled s he opened his eyes, but then gasped. He wasn't where he was hoping he'd be.

The room was dark, but suddenly the lights where turned on, blinding Kai for what seemed to be like minutes.

"Kai! nice of you to join us!" Boris smiled evilly as he watched Kai struggle.

"Where's Rei?" Kai demanded, still struggling to get out of the straps.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, he's being taken care of.." Boris smiled; _this was going to be most satisfying._

"Where's Natalie?" Kai growled.

Boris raised both eyebrows. "Natalie.." he looked as if he were in deep thought for a moment. "The one that stole you Blades?" he paused once more, "That's none of you business" he yelled at Kai.

"Now it's your turn, my boy" Boris smiled as he pulled out a needle and injected it into Kai's left arm.

A few minutes later the injection had gotten to Kai's blood, he couldn't see properly, he couldn't speak; overall, his brain just wouldn't work properly.

Boris un-tied the straps that held Kai down and shoved him off the bed, he fell to the ground in a heap before looking up to see two big, black blur's heading for him.

A sudden pain jabbed in his stomach, he clutched it before another blow was set to his face; he felt the blood run from his nose.

The hits kept on going and from every direction until Kai couldn't keep consciousness, his vision went from blurry to black.

**_Hours Later... (This is getting _****_Repetitive_**)

'_Kai..' _

Someone called out to him. This was happening a lot lately.

"Uh.." Kai's eyes fluttered open to see a blur, but soon his vision cleared to see Rei.

"Rei" Kai moaned, feeling hesitant to move.

"How're you feeling?" his voice was rough and full of worry.

"Okay.." he wasn't lying. Alright, maybe a little bit. His head was throbbing, like a pounding to the back beat of a song and his shoulder was aching, a shot of Pain jerked through it every time he moved it.

Kai stood up, using the wall for support. "Are you okay?" Kai tossed the question back to Neko-jin.

"A little sore" he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, but winced as he changed his weight back to the same foot.

"Can you walk?" Kai frowned at him.

"Yeah" he smiled weakly, nodding his head, giving the sign for Kai to go first.

"Hn" Kai pushed himself off the wall and walked to the cell door. He turned back to see Rei having trouble walking. Kai rolled his eyes and walked back over to him; he bent down in front Rei and coughed. "Are you s-"

"Get on" Kai growled cutting Rei off, with a little hesitation Rei slid on to Kai's back and slung his arms around Kai's neck.

They left the cell and quietly shut the door behind them. "Where's Natalie?" he whispered, raising an eyebrow as he looked around the dark hall.

"Three down" Rei replied, pointing to a few doors away.

Kai grabbed on to Rei's legs a little more and quickly walked to the door that Rei was pointing to.

Kai bent down beside the down as Rei reached over and unlocked the door; Rei pushed open the door as Kai stood up. They walked in to see Natalie lying limp on the floor as white as a ghost. Kai propped Rei up against the wall and walked over to Natalie.

"Natalie?" he whispered in her ear, shaking her a little.

"Hmm?" he eyes opened up to two slits.

"C'mon" he rolled her over and sat her up.

"Kai..? What.. What are you doing here?" she asked holding her head.

"Worry about that later" he picked her up in his arms and then turned to Rei and sighed heavily.

He grunted as Rei sild on to his back. "On the front I guess" he sighed pulling Natalie's body up to his.

He slung her arms around his and Rei's neck, and then pulled her feet to wrap around his and Rei's waist. "Alright, let's get out of here" Kai growled under his breath as he headed for the door.

Kai slowly opened the door while fumbling with the two teens on his front and back, he quietly closed the door and began to walk towards the exit.

"T- tala" Natalie whispered into Kai's ear.

"What?" he asked, frowning in confusion

"Tala" she whispered again, barely audible, she pointed to the cell door next to hers.

He sighed as he began walking towards Tala's cell. "What are you doing?" Rei asked, making it obvious that the exit was the other way.

Kai ignored him and opened up Tala's cell door; he saw Tala sitting against the wall, his right side was bleeding badly.

"Kai?" he looked up at him as if he weren't real. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! What did you think I was... an angel?" Kai yelled harshly rolling his eyes as he helped Tala up.

"Something like that" Tala smiled weakly. _More like God._

"You'll have to walk, I can't carry you" Kai stated opening the door and walking out followed by Tala.

**_Later, in the early morning..._**

Tala finally gave into his body and collapsed on Kai. "Fucking hell" he whispered harshly as he caught Tala with one hand, He put Tala's arm around his neck and kept walking.

He struggled to walk, carrying three teens who wouldn't? He swayed threatening to fall over; he steadied himself and kept walking down the hall.

"Kai Hiwatari" someone called his name, he turned quickly to see no-one.

"Who's there?" he commanded, shifting his weight slightly.

"Let's get rid of this extra weight" he heard a click and suddenly hands reached out of the dark and grabbed on to the three teens he was carrying.

"NO!" he screamed, holding on to the three teens tightly, he saw the moon light seeping in through a window at the end of the hall.

Kai pulled away from the hands and ran, as best as he could, to the window near the end of the hall. "Rei, Keep them safe" Kai sighed, he could feel _them_ getting closer.

"Who? Kai, what are you doing!" Rei stared in horror as he saw the window at the end of the hall.

"Throwing you out the window" Kai grunted; he was almost there.

"Almost, isn't close enough Kai" the voice called out.

Kai stopped just infront of the window. "Take Natalie and Tala, and go back to Mr. Dickenson" Kai helped Rei off his back and passed Natalie to him.

"But-"

"Do it!" Kai screamed at him.

"What about you?" he asked, as Tala was also passed into his arms.

"I'll be fine, just go!" Once Natalie and Tala were safe in his arms Kai pushed Rei through the window.

As Kai watched them fall something grabbed onto his feet and the next thing he knew his feet were being pulled out from underneath him; he hit head on the floor and he was knocked out.

* * *

_Awwhh, and again It's only Checked by Spellcheck :P._

_So What'd You Guysthink? ;) huh? Review!_

_**I Also Have a Question, I've already Started writing the next chapter and I need to know something, it might give something away, but not everything ;). Randomly Should Natalie Get Pregnant? Yes Or would It be a little Cliched?**_

_Next Chapter should be up very soon!_

_Peace and Love x 3w457-95173840708013057045730Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz_


	6. Chapter 6

_ZOMG. Woo! Updation._

**_Alright, Thank youto Ms. Controversy, Inclosed-Bitterness, AngelOfDarkness83 and CarrieLousie for your Reviews! Thank you guys so much for Reviewing for like.. 5 Chapters, You've been so Awesome to me! -Gives Cookies-_**

_- Sorry This chapter Took me longer than What I Expected to get up, but It's up and like 3,099 words long. BONUS! Alright This Chapter Is pretty good, Except the Little fight thing between Kai and Tala (Sorry, Just gave some of it away) Tala's really Randomly Evil in this story. and I'm not sure why.. **Yet.**_

_-ANDDDDD! YOU MUST READ AngelOfDarkness83's STORY!(Dance Like No One's Watching)Because It's just soooo Good -Droolz- I Wonder what Kai's Gonna Have to Do ;)._

_-Anyway! Basically they get out of The "Building" :' And go back to the apartment where all sorts of Drama happens. And I need Idea's For the Next Chapter, Since I Changed this Idea It's left me stumped So I Need some Idea's._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Beybbbbbladdeeee -Throws james Blunt Out the Window-** And Does anyone Know where I Can Find Beyblade Episodes to Download?_

* * *

**_'Used, Abused and Left For Dead'_**

_Chapter 6._

Kai's scarf blew in the wind as he sprinted out of the building, he panted as he began to slow down; he was running out of breath. A stitch suddenly twanged in his side making him cringe, his right hand grabbed on to his side as he kept running. The stitch got worse every time he tried to ignore it so he stopped and dived behind a bush.

He hugged himself as he tried to slow his breathing down, he twitched randomly and began to shiver; after all he had hardly any clothes on. His shirt and jacket had been torn off early at the start, only leaving his scarf; his pants had been ripped into mini shorts and his shoes.. He had no Idea what happened to them

He stood up again; his stitch temporarily pausing for a few moments, he ran back the same path he and Rei had made on their way here. He passed through the hole in the fence and saw Rei wincing as he massaged his foot with the other two wounded teens beside him, one conscious and the other out like a light.

"Rei" he panted, holding his chest trying to get his breath back. Rei looked up and his face softened in relief.

"Are you Okay?" he asked, using the wall to help himself up on to his feet.

He nodded, noticing the rather long engravings cut upon his face. "What happened?" he asked, frowning as he noticed them on all three teens.

"We fell into a Rose bush" Rei winced, remembering the moment.

Kai sighed as he walked up to Rei. "Let's go" he commanded as Rei looked Kai up and down. _He was half naked._

"Do you want my jacket?" Rei asked about to untie the knot that kept his kimono from flapping around in the wind.

Kai stopped him. "I'll be fine, just get on" he murmured, sighing heavily as Rei insisted on giving him some clothes.

"At least take my shoes" Rei pleaded; "I'm not going to be using them" Kai gave in rolling his eyes as he sat Rei against the wall.

Kai slowly pulled Rei's shoe off but not before Rei let out a yelp; after taking the other shoe off Kai put the pair off shoes on and stood up. Rei leaned up against the wall for support as he stood up again. He attached himself to Kai's back and slung his arms and feet around Kai's body parts.

Kai carefully leaned over and picked up Natalie, he put her body against his and wrapped her arms and legs around his body. He then helped Tala up and slung Tala's Arm around his neck.

_A Few hours Later.._

Natalie opened her eyes to see the one and only, Mr. Dickinson. "How're you feeling?" he gave her a re-assuring smile as he wrapped her tighter in the blanket.

She swallowed. "Okay.." she stated simply, adjusting to itchy and scratchy blanket she was wrapped in.

Her eyes lost their twinkle, they were now a wishy-washy brown not a dark caramel colour they normally were. Her face was deathly pale matching her white-blonde hair, red crimson drooled from the small cut on her face, it ran from her upper chin to her cheek bone.

Her head turned to see Kai's body next to her, his feet were tucked under his legs and his body leant up against the wall. She studied his legs, they were thin, but muscular; they reminded her of marathon runners and they didn't look half bad in mini shorts.

Her eyes moved up from his legs to his chest, she could see the slightly toned abdomen muscle in his stomach and from there her eyes followed his beautiful shoulder alignment to his arms.

She could see the muscle definition around his bicep area; Rei had told her how much Kai trained his mind and body, he would sit out on the balcony for hours not moving, or opening his eyes, and he would run around the park for hours on end.

"Where's Tala?" she asked, startling Mr. Dickenson. He looked down at her and sighed. "He's being checked out now" he smiled standing up, "I think it's time we get you to bed."

Suddenly the body beside them moved and Kai's eyes opened. "What's going on?" he asked quietly looking around the room to only see Mr. Dickinson and Natalie left in the room.

"Just putting Natalie to bed" Mr. Dickinson replied just as quietly as Kai, Kai nodded in return and closed his eyes again.

Mr. Dickinson sighed with a slight smile and headed for the bedroom, he opened the door, adjusting his eyes to the darkened room, Natalie also took around the room noticing it hadn't changed from when she last left, in fact, it hadn't been touched. The window was still open with the curtain flapping in the wind; the wardrobe door was still hung half open with a pair of Kai's pants hanging over the top. The bathroom door was ajar, seeing the rest of Kai's clothes in a pile.

Mr. Dickinson pulled back the covers on the bed and laid Natalie under the covers; he pulled the covers back over and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Natalie" he whispered heading for the door; all he heard in return was a moan and he smiled as he closed the door behind him.

_A few days later.._

Natalie sat up and turned behind her to see Kai sleeping right on the other side of the bed. "Kai?" she asked, wondering if she'd get a serve or the silent treatment if she asked _the_ question.

"Hmm?" he asked, half asleep.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked, looking over at his body again.

There was no reply; he suddenly sat up and rubbed his eyes, he then sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Look.. Natalie" he took a deep breath then swallowed, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He stood up and walked to the window.

She stood up and walked over, stopping right behind him. "Do you?" she asked again.

He swallowed even harder this time. "I don't know" he sighed looking back at her. She nodded, as if she understood; she headed for the bathroom and opened the door.

"You stole her" he stated, stopping her in her in tracks.

She turned back around, her hand still holding onto the handle. "I gave her back" she replied biting her lip.

"Whatever" he mumbled walking out on to the balcony and sitting himself down.

"By the way it's Nat" She growled as she turned the door handle and walked into the bathroom. _Difficult._

She'd only been there for 10 minutes and he was getting pissed off. "What are you doing here..?" he asked, keeping his eyes shut while he waited for an answer.

"Thinking" she stated, taking a deep breath.

"Why here?.. Why with me?" he asked, sighing as if he were pleading to god.

"Because" she stated, a playing grin started to from on her lips.

"Because why?" he asked, getting a little edgy.

"Oh.. I Don't know" she replied with the biggest grin on her lips.

"Jesus Christ" he mumbled standing up in a fit of rage. Natalie smiled and opened her eyes.

"Nat.." he rubbed his forehead as he leaned against the balcony rail. He sighed as he walked inside back to the bed room; he sat on the bed and began to put some socks on his feet.

"You called me Nat" she called out from the balcony with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Yeah? So?" he asked as he tied his laces up.

She walked inside and switched the light off, letting the natural sun light peep into the room through the cracks in the curtain.

She grinned as she sat herself beside him. "So you do forgive me" she put her hand on his.

"I haven't said anything" he raised both eyebrows as he looked at her.

"Yes, you have" she said seductively as she leaned in on Kai and kissed his lips, as her lips touched Kai's, her body moved to sit on Kai's lap. Her hands moved through his hair and down his neck. Kai grinned through the kissed as he felt her hands run down his back. _Not just yet. _Her hands went back up to his face and began to fiercely grab on to his face, smudging his blue triangles. _Now._ Kai's hands finally lifted up from his sides, they started at her hips and moved up along her curves making it up to her top. Her tongue granted entrance to his mouth, he smiled as he tongue entered his mouth,his hands slid up her top and..

"KAI!" she squealed, breaking away from the intense kiss with eye's wide.

He smiled slyly; she raised an eyebrow and gave him one more kiss before heading off to the bathroom to fix herself up.

_Later that Afternoon..._

"Just a Tea" he smiled as she got up from the bed, they had lain there together all afternoon, just talking, nothing else.

"Alright" she replied as she opened the door.

"Your so beautiful" he whispered, smiling.

"What was that?" she turned back, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing" he smiled mischievously, she rolled her eyes and opened the door.

She walked into the kitchen and clicked the button on the kettle. She smiled as she thought about Kai, _things were starting to look up._

"Nat" someone called, breaking her form her thoughts.

"Oh.. Hey Tala" she shook her head, giving him a genuine smile, "How're you feeling?" she asked, frowning as she could see some of the padding sticking out of his clothes on the side of his body.

"I've been better.." he sighed and then looked up at her, "Yourself?"

She smiled. "Fantastic" Her and Kai had finally made things right.

He smiled as he leaned in on her. "What are you d-" before she could finish Tala's lips met hers, her eyes widened and she tried to push him away. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and forced its way into her mouth, she stepped backwards trying to get away from him but ended up tripping over the bin.

As she tripped over he landed on top of her, he grinned mischievously as his lips crashed down on her. His hands creped up her shirt and she pushed him off of her.

"What do you think you're doing!" she whispered harshly standing up and dusting herself off. _Little did they know whose eyes were watching._

She looked disgusted at him and he looked to the ground, and put his hands to his forehead. "I'm.. Sorry.. I didn't-" he stuttered, but she cut him off.

"Don't touch me ever again!" she pushed past him and ran back to the bedroom.

She flung open the door and slammed it behind her; she slid down the door and put her head in her hands.

Kai stood up and gave her a puzzled look. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting down beside her.

She sniffled a little and wiped back a tear. "Tala" she sobbed burying her head into his chest.

"What did he do?" Kai asked wrapping his arms around her. He rocked her side-to-side and before he knew it she was asleep. He sighed as he rolled his eyes, she was hopeless like that, in the middle of one thing and she'll suddenly stop and do something else; in this case in the middle of explaining something and fall asleep.

_The next morning.._

Kai pulled a cup out of the cupboard and set it down on the bench, he tossed a tea bag in the cup and sighed as he waited for the kettle to boil. As the water settled down inside the kettle the button clicked and he picked the kettle up, he watched as the water poured out of the kettle and into the cup. Once he had filled it up enough he set the kettle back down. He grabbed the end of the tea bag and dunked it up and down a few times before seeing the reddish tinge take to the water. He tossed the tea bag to wear he though the bin was, but instead it hit the floor.

He raised an eyebrow as he bent down and picked it up; he looked over at the bin to see it knocked over with the rubbish all over the floor.

He shoved the rubbish back into the bin and sat it up again. He shook his head as he washed his hands. He headed over to the fridge and pulled out the low-fat milk he poured it into his cup of tea; he stirred the contents until the colours were mixed together. He didn't bother putting the milk back, someone was bound to use it sooner or later, it was breakfast after all.

As Kai began to sip his tea Max bounced into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl.

"Morning Kai!" he said cheerfully as he poured a bowl of Coco-pops.

Kai nodded his head and kept sipping his Tea. "I heard that Nat and Tala are Dating" Kai dropped his cup and stared wide-eyed at Max.

"Who said that?" Kai snapped, giving Max an Ice cold glare.

"Uh… K-kenny!" he stuttered backing up against the bench.

"Where is he!" Kai growled, heading to the door.

"I.. In his… R-room" Max stuttered again before ka stormed out of the kitchen and down the hall way knocking Rei to the ground.

"Woah. Kai?" he called out rubbing his shoulder, but Kai stormed down to the end room and flung the door open.

"Kenny!" he yelled as his eyes darted around the room and suddenly his little body popped out of the closet.

Kai looked like he was about to explode. "What's up Kai?" he gave a smile, but Kai's Face still stayed the same.

"Max told me that Nat and Tala are going out" Kai's teethe were grinding. Nat and Tala? _It made him sick._

"Yea-"

"Who told you?" he demanded, glaring at Kenny.

"Tyson" he said immediately and Kai stormed out of the room and into the next. Of course it was going to be Tyson that squirmy little-

"Kai!" Tyson smiled as he jumped up from the bed, Kai's eyes narrowed; her grabbed Tyson's collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"Kenny told me that Nat and Tala are Dating" Kai cringed every time he said it, actually every time he thought about it. "Who told you?" he banged Tyson against the wall.

"No one, I Just figured" he whimpered closing his eyes, afraid that Kai might hit him. Kai dropped Tyson and stomped to the door. "I saw them kissing in the kitchen yesterday too" Tyson mentioned, re-adjusting his collar. Kai's eyes widened.

Kai walked back into the lounge to see Rei sitting on the couch with his foot up and Tala sitting next to him.

"Tala!" Kai growled.

"Kai?" Tala raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I need to talk to you!" he growled, only loud enough for Tala to hear it, as he looked down at the red-head.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen followed by Kai. "What'd you do to Natalie yesterday?" Kai pushed him up against the wall.

"Don't push me!" Tala pushed Kai back and he fell backwards.

Kai growled and got back up, he dusted himself off and punched Tala right in the eye socket. Tala stumbled back against the cupboard knocking all the cups and plates to the floor.

"We just kissed! That's all! " Tala shouted, clutching his eyes in pain and hoping Kai wouldn't hit him again.

"You kissed her?" Kai stared at him wide-eyed.

Kai was about to lay down some more moves on him when someone grabbed his arm, he turned to Natalie.

"Just leave it" she whispered, giving him a smile.

"Whatever" Kai grunted going back into the bedroom.

"Kai" Natalie sighed, following him back into the bedroom.

"What?" he snapped as he span back around giving her an ice cold glare.

"It was… only a kiss" she sighed, rubbing her temples. _She hated it when he was mad._

"Yeah, Whatever" he walked out onto the balcony; he sat down on the tiles crossing his legs underneath him.

"Kai-"

"Just leave me alone!" he stated simply, no emotion showing in his voice.

She sighed heavily as she walked out of the bedroom and back into the lounge; Rei looked up at her and then gave a half- hearted smile. He patted the pillow next to him and she smiled as she jumped over the top of the couch and landed softly on the cushion.

"Is everything alright?" Rei raised an eyebrow, "I heard the commotion in the kitchen."

"Kai's.. Angry" she grimaced, "Is that the right word to put it?" she asked as Rei laughed.

"Just give him time to cool down" Rei suggested as he shrugged his shoulders. "There's not much you can do to make Kai.. You know.. Happy.." Rei shrugged again as he adjusted his foot's position on the pillow.

"I hope your right"

_The Next afternoon..._

"Nat!" Tyson screamed out as he opened the door to find an empty couch.

"Nat! We're in the tournament!" Max added, expecting her to come out of no-where and give them hugs all around as she congratulated them.

"Where is she?" Rei frowned, looking around the room as Kai let him slide off his back and sit comfortable on the couch.

Kai looked up to see the others gathered around Kai's bedroom door. "What?" he snapped, walking over to them.

"It's Nat" Kenny said quietly putting his ear to the door, "I think she's crying" he added as he removed his ear from the door.

They knew not to intrude into Kai's room, Kai had told them off many times for going in and seeing if he was alright, when he was perfectly fine; the only one excused from walking into his room was Rei.

Kai opened the door and walked in leaving the door for the boys to peer in with curiosity. He heard the sobbing coming from the bathroom; he walked in to see Natalie sitting up against the bath in tears.

"Nat..? What's.. what's wrong?" he frowned in concern.

She looked down to the floor, Kai followed her eyes and saw something sitting on the floor; he came closer the bent down.  
He his widened as he stopped breathing, he took a deep breath. "Your.. Preg.. Pregnant?" he managed to stutter out and she nodded as a fresh wave of tears streamed down her cheeks.

_

* * *

ZOMG! WOO! And I Didn't read through it. Doh._

_So, If You've got Idea's Pondering in your head, Tell me!_

_So What'd you think By the way.. Was it Good.. Etc etc, you know the Drill._

**_Peace and Love x 23480713895734897543115 Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Zomg. Woonation! An Updation. (Hey that Rhymes)_

**_Alright! Thank you to: Inclosed-Bitterness, Jessica Broward, Sugar911, Ms. Controversy, Angel Neko-jin (AngelOfDarkness83), Freshman19, Kaikouji and Twin1 For all of Your Reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me.. Well, Maybe you do._**

_-Alright! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I went away last weekend to get Some stuff for my ball and Didn't have time to update before I went. **And this chapter took me like the longest to write, like 3 or 4 Days.**But I'm updating now! Woo! **And as a Bonus it's like 3, 456 words.. or something like that.**_

_Basically in this Chapter, It's just Fluff about the baby, a lot of arguing And_ **_KAI NAKED! -Swoon- I promised AngelNeko-jin I would put it in and I did! Woo That's for you Angel Neko-jin! _**

_I sort of know What's going on in the next chapter, though if you have any Idea's, They're definatly welcome._

_**Disclaimer:** I Don'ttt Owwnnn Beyyybladdeeee -Chants Woonation, updation as James Blunt is thrown out the window-_

_**Enjoy! and future warning, I Didn't proofread it, so there will be a lot of mistakes.**_

* * *

_**'Used, Abused And Left For Dead'**_

_Chapter 7._

He put his hands through his hair and shook his head. "No, this isn't right!" he said, looking back at her. "I'm going for a walk" he mumbled, walking out of the bathroom.

As he walked back out everyone was staring at him. "What?" he snapped, glaring at them all. A few small 'Nothin's' came out of their mouths but that was about it. "Going for a walk, be back later" he murmured under his breath as he left the room.

Rei frowned as he stood up; he looked around at everyone else heading in different directions, _away_ from Kai's room.

Rei limped into Kai's room and adjusted his eyes to the darkness. "Nat?" he called out softly.

He heard a few sobs from the bathroom and noticed the do

or was closed; he put his ear up to the door and softly knocked.

"Hold on!" he heard Natalie yell from inside, there were some strange noises and she opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Rei" she sniffled a little, closing the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Is everything okay, we heard you crying and then.. Kai left in a hurry" Rei raised an eyebrow and Natalie shook her head.

"Everything's fine, Kai's just.. still a little angry" she gave Rei a re-assuring smile, but Rei was unconvinced.

"What's really going on?" Rei frowned as he leaned up against the wall, determined to get the truth out of her.

Her eyes darted around the room, weather to tell the rather curious Neko-jin, she sighed, defeated; she closed the door and sat herself down on the bed. "You can't tell _anyone_!" she whispered harshly, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I promise" he smiled genuinely.

"You _Promise_?" she said, emphasizing the word promise.

"I _Promise_" he rolled his eyes as he replied, also emphasizing the word promise mockingly.

She looked at the ground. "Please.. Don't think any less of me" her eyes turned to a deep brown showing the glassiness in her eyes.

Rei frowned, what could possibly be so downgrading for her? He frowned deeper, confused, and before she'd even mentioned what was going on.

"I'm.. Pregnant" she looked up at Rei.

He swallowed, trying to keep himself calm, He put his hand to his mouth and then took it away, biting his lip. _Pregnant, but whose is i-_

"It's.. Kai's right?" he asked, breaking the small silence that had fallen on the room.

She nodded. "Rei, I don't know what to do.." she sighed, looking at him, she was confused, her face was pale once again her deep, caramel brown eyes were on the verge of tears.

He gave her a quick hug. "I know someone that will.. and you'll get along great with her" Rei smiled, limping out into the lounge.

Natalie poked her head out the door and watched as Rei picked up the phone and began to punch in some numbers on the phone pad.

He leaned against the wall as the phone rung; Natalie leaned against the door frame wiping her tears from her face as Rei smiled at her.

"Mariah!" his face lit up as he heard the phone being picked up.

"_Rei! How are you?"_

"Great, but I need some help."

"_Sure" _her voice then became low and suspicious. _"Help with what?"_

He could tell she was frowning. "A friend of mine has some.. girl problems.." he scrunched up his face, _if that was the right way to put it?_

"_What kind of.. girl problems"_

"She just found out that she's.. Uhh… P.R.E.G.N.A.N.T." he heard Mariah laugh as he spelt out the word in a whisper.

"_I'll be around soon" _and with that the line was dead, Rei blushed as he hung up the phone.

**_With Kai..._**

Kai knocked on the door, hoping that _'he'_ was the right person to go to. He wasn't sure where to go, he had thought about going to Mr. Dickenson, but he knew Mr. Dickenson might accidentally mention it to a friend or so. He then thought about Tala, his most trusted friend way back when he was in Abbey, but he hadn't seen him in years after the night that they both escaped, Tala was re-captured and taken back to the Abbey.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Spencer, he arched an eyebrow. "What do you want?" he rolled his eyes. _Brotherly love._

"Is Tala here?" Kai asked his voice a little husky and a little edgy.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen, why?" Spencer frowned, confused by the sudden visit of Kai Hiwatari.

Kai pushed past him and walked into the kitchen where Tala was sitting at the table eating what looked like…

"Pie?" Kai questioned with a frowned, looking down upon Tala.

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked letting his spoon drop back into the bowl with a loud 'cling' probably chipping the bowl. _As said before, brotherly Love._

"I.. need to talk to you" Kai asked stiffly, almost hesitating as his eyes wondered the room.

Tala frowned. "About what?" he paused. "If It's about Natalie, I'm really so-"

Kai looked around room, ignoring Tala's many apologies, to see if anyone was in the room before pulling Tala into the closest room which happened to be a bathroom.

Tala looked at Kai. "Now that we're in the bathroom" Tala paused to roll his eyes dramatically, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Natalie.. She's pregnant" Kai whispered as he watched Tala's face fall.

"You're not serious?" Tala stared at him in disbelief, "Are you?"

Kai nodded. "Don't you dare tell anyone" Kai threatened with a low voice as he leaned in on Tala, giving him a fair warning.

Tala looked up at him and a small smile played on his lips "I swear" he replied and Kai backed off staring at Tala's eyes, they wern't an Ice blue, like his natrual colour, they were.. Green.

Kai's eyes faded, he was worried and concerned, what were people going to say? Not that Kai cared, but a 16 year old boy getting a girl pregnant. Kai knew people were going to talk, therefore the purpose to keep it on the low-down.

**_With The Random Evil Guy... (You probably know who it is)_**

"Hiwataris girlfriend's pregnant eh?" he smiled to himself. "Thank you _Tala,_ you will be rewarded for your useful information" he hung up the receiver and put his hand to his chin.

This was even better than his last plan, instead of trying to get Kai to join back, why not take his son; train him to be the best, train him to what Kai _should've, would've, could've _been. He laughed manically, the plan was set.

**_Later, back at the apartment.._**

Kai walked back into the apartment to see most of the team watching T.V, except Natalie; He watched as the team kept their eyes glued to the screen.

He rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom to see Natalie sitting on the bed, facing the other way.

"Nat" he whispered, making his way to sit down beside her.

"Hey Kai" she whispered barely audible, looking up at him as if she were a child.

"I'm sorry.. about before" he swallowed as he looked down seeing the tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame and pulled her in to a hug, he rocked her back and forth.

"Kai.. I'm so lost" she sobbed quietly, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I know" he cooed in her ear and then paused. "We'll get through it together.. I promise" he stroked her hair.

**_3 Months later.._**

Natalie rolled over as she heard a few bangs at the front door. She wiped her eyes and looked over at the other side of the bed, _he wasn't home yet_.

He had gone out earlier with Rei to retrieve something and hadn't been back since.. and that was about 9pm.

She managed to pull herself out of bed; she looked at the clock. 3.13 Am. She fixed up her nightgown and opened her bedroom door to find Mariah heading towards the front door in her bright pink nightie.

"Mariah!" Natalie whispered harshly.

Mariah jumped and turned around; holding what looked like a baseball bat.

"Oh god! It's only you!" she took a deep breath. "You scared me."

"I noticed" Natalie smirked and Mariah rolled her eyes in return. They grabbed onto each others hands and walked to the door. Mariah stepped back a little as Natalie opened the door.

There stood two naked men, Natalie's eye widened in shock. "Kai?" she looked him up and down. Rei stood beside him, using the rail for support.

Rei smiled at Mariah and stepped inside just as he was about to take another step he fainted, in mid-air, if that was possible. Mariah dropped the bat, reached forward and caught his naked body in her hands.

"Night" Mariah said before turning and walking back to the bedroom with Rei in her grasp.

Kai stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Care to tell me what happened?" Natalie smirked wondering what excuse could cover this mistake.

"You don't want to know" he grinned giving her a gentle hug.

"Oh god, you reek of alcohol!" her face cringed as they parted.

"I Know" he walked into the kitchen swaying his hips like model as he walked, making his little butt look super cute.

"You look cute naked" she giggled as Kai's head poked out from the corner.

"I know" he winked before sticking his butt out from the corner.

"Your so full of yourself, you know that Hi-" Natalie cut herself off as a feeling of nausea washed over her, she swayed as she put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm so what?" Kai smirked, but his face faded as he saw Natalie swaying. He ran over to her and picked her up.

He carried Natalie to the bathroom and placed her beside the toilet. He pulled out a face washer from the bottom draw and put it under the tap. She removed her head away from the bowl and leaned up against the wall; she took a deep breath and looked up at Kai.

He sat down beside her and smirked. "Now you reek of vomit" he commented handing out the wet face washer.

"Thanks" she rolled her eyes and took the face washer from his hand, she wiped the cloth over her face and then sighed handing it back to Kai.

Her stomach wrenched causing her to lean over the toilet bowl and throw up the contents in her stomach, again. She leaned back against the wall again, suddenly feeling the urge to sleep.

Kai smiled and picked her up. "Night Nat" he placed a kiss on her cheek. _It was going to be a long 7 more months._

**_Next month... (Nat four months Pregnant)_**

Kai leaned against the door frame watching Natalie get changed, she turned facing Kai and giving him a smile. "Four months today."

Kai raised an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes. "You actually counted?" he gave her a pathetic look.

"Shut up!" she whined like a child as she made her to him and slapped his arm playfully. "I'm aloud too" she paused, smirking. "Besides, I'm the one having the little boy" she looked down at her stomach and then rubbed it a little.

"Little boy?" Kai questioned, confused how she could possibly know the sex of the baby already.

"Yes, a little boy" she gave him a snooty look and then rolled her eyes.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Kai sneered, ready for the amusing words about to come out of her mouth.

"I Just know.. I am the mother, after all" she pointed her index finger to her temple.

Kai chuckled. "It'll probably be a girl" he scoffed taking a seat on the bed.

She put her hands to her hips. "How do you know?" she tossed the same question back to him.

"I just know.. I am the Father, after all" he smirked, repeating the same sentence but with sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Shut up" she picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

He caught the pillow and grinned. "You can't hit the legendary Kai Hiwatari" he raised both eyebrows and put his hand through his hair as if he were a movie star.

She rolled her eyes and then looked down at her stomach again. "Kai, maybe we should tell them" she then turned to her side, showing the bump that had now formed. "It's getting a little too big to hide."

He took a closer look and sighed. "Maybe.." he stood up and looked down at her stomach.

He smiled as he placed his hand on it. "You can tell them" he stated walking to the bedroom door; Natalie scoffed as she picked up the pillow and threw it at him. It his back and he turned around. "Can't hit the legendary Kai eh?" she smirked pushing past him.

**_A few minutes later, in the lounge..._**

As they all sat comfortable Natalie stepped forward leaving Kai just behind her. Her eyes wondered from one side of the couch to the other, Rei sat on the far left with Mariah on his lap, next to Rei was Max, Tyson and last on the right was Kenny.

"I have something.." she gulped, "Really important to tell you.. all" she looked over at Tyson who had his mind of something else.

"That.. I'm pregnant" she watched as the younger bladers jaws dropped. Their eyes went straight to her stomach and she swallowed unsure of what they were going to say. Rei and Mariah bit their lips as silence filled the room.

Max looked up with a smile on his face. "That's great!" he giggled as relief washed over the four older bladers, He stood up and gave Natalie a hug.

Tyson gave a big smile. "I can teach him to be just like me!" he stood up, imaging what it would be like having a mini him.

Kai crossed his arms and frowned. "Over my dead body" Kai stated as everyone laughed.

"Have you thought of names?" Kenny asked, actually folding his laptop up.

"Yeah! Like Tyson?" Tyson suggested with a wink.

Natalie chuckled. "Not Yet."

**_Next month... (Five Months pregnant)_**

Kai flicked through some pages and then looked up at Natalie. "What about.. Josh?" Kai rolled his eyes, _why did he even bother, she'd say no anyway._

Natalie's face turned to disgust. "Josh?" she question, "What kind of name is that!" she shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey! I'm just suggesting!" Kai replied, "You're the fussy one! You've said no to every name.. and that's got to be more than 100!" Kai shouted throwing the book to the ground and turning back to give Natalie a glare.

She sighed. "I'm sorry.." she pouted at Kai and he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly she sat up as if a tsunami had just hit her. "Ace" she grinned at Kai.

He frowned. "Ace?" he asked, "Let's just call him Jack the Prince of hearts!" Kai rolled his eyes, getting up from the bed.

"Hey! At least I found something I liked" she argued and then saw Kai's face, she smiled. "It'll grow on you."

**_3 Months later.. (8 Months Pregnant)_**

"Where'd my blade go?" Tyson shouted as his blade stopped right in front of Natalie.

"I got it!" she called slowly bending down, trying to pick the beyblade up. She frowned knowing she couldn't reach it; instead she held her back and tried to squat down to get it, but no luck. He heaved as she tried leaning over sideways to get it, but again no luck.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she began to sob wildly, Kai spotted her and ran straight to her and grabbed onto her hands. "What's Wrong!" his eyes opened wide as more tears began to roll down her cheeks.

She sobbed. "I can't get the blade!" she pouted with a little sniffle.

Kai grinded his teeth together as he bent down, got the blade and placed it in her hand. "Happy?" he yelled.

She sniffled a little. "No" she quietly.

Kai growled and stomped back to where the rest of the team were. "Emotional Wreck" he mumbled.

**_Next Month.. (Nine months Pregnant)_**

Mariah helped Natalie out of the car as the Bladebreakers pulled their gear from the boot of the car. Natalie winced as she felt a cramp in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Mariah asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah" Natalie smiled, "I'm fine" she put a hand to her stomach and took a deep breath. She fixed her long dress making sure it sat right on her rather large stomach, actually HUGE stomach. Over the last month her stomach had grown so big that it had been giving her back pain, _severe_ back pain.

Kai looked her up and down. "You alright?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Fine" she smiled, "Why are you so worried?" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not worried" he defended himself, "It's just that.. the baby's due this week" he gave her a concerned look.

She rolled her eyes. "As if it'll be today.. Babies are usually overdue" she replied, rolling her eyes, being unusually laid back about it.

"Usually?" he questioned and she sighed heavily. He smirked and gave her a quick kiss and a rub on the belly.

Natalie and Mariah followed as the team walked into their dressing room and began to get ready.

Natalie sat on the uncomfortable wood chair and closed her eyes as she laid her back against some of the lockers, her eyes opened to slits to see Kai standing there.

"Go back to the hotel" he ordered, a frown on his face.

"I'm fine Kai. Just a little tired, that's all. And I would like to see my boyfriend's biggest match of the year."

Kai sighed, "Don't blame me if you start crying over missing my match" he smirked giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I won't" she smiled, "Good luck" he rubbed her belly one last time before putting his stone cold face back on.

"Kai! Kai!" Tyson ran in screaming like a child, "You should see the people!" Tyson screamed again, _he'd had some of Max's sugar._

"Stop getting distracted! Your first up, you better be ready" Kai glared at him and Tyson smiled weakly, Natalie smiled too. _Same old Kai._

**_Later, During Kai's Match..._**

Natalie cringed and held her stomach as the cramps became worse, probably nothing compared to what Kai was feeling. He was on the verge of unconsciousness; they matched up each member of the team to the other, thinking they'd suit each others ability. But they had underestimated Kai's opponent, he was stronger than all of the team put together, it was like nothing they'd ever seen before.

Natalie let out a yelp of pain. "Nat?" Mariah questioned, frowning in concern.

"Just need to go to the bath room" Natalie smiled half heartedly.

"I'm coming" Mariah stood up and helped Nat up.

They walked to the bathroom and Nat leaned up against the wall grabbing her stomach, she winced as the pain became more intense.

Mariah pulled a face washer out of her bag and rinsed it under the tap. "Mariah.. I think he's coming" Natalie called out in fear.

Mariah looked up and saw the water on the floor. "I'll get Rei, he's got his phone!" and with that Mariah was gone, she sprinted down the hall and back into the stadium.

Rei sat on the bench wincing every time Kai was hit or knocked down. Mariah stood in front of Rei panting. "Mariah?" he questioned looking up at her.

"Nat.. she's.. in.. labour" she panted out and Rei's eye's widened. He pulled out his phone as Mariah led him to the bathroom.

Kai smiled as he walked down the stairs, he'd done it, defeated the ultimate opponent. _Besides Tyson._

"Way-to-go Kai!" Tyson cheered as he jumped up and down for joy.

"That was amazing Kai!" Kenny looked at Kai and began typing the new information into his laptop.

Max laughed. "I've never seen anything like it!" Kai grinned in return to all of the comments and then looked over at the bench.

His face fell. "Where's Natalie?" he asked, his voice rough and coarse.

"I think she went to the bathroom" Max suggested shrugging his shoulders.

Kai staggered past them heading for the bathroom, well at least he hoped he was going the right way; his vision was blurry the match had taken almost all of his energy.

He leaned against the wall, how pathetic, he couldn't even walk. He looked back and all he could see was.. blur.

"Kai!" someone called out to him and he turn back to face the right way. "Kai!" the same voice called again, coming closer.

"Rei?" he called seeing a figure come in his vision. "Where's Natalie?" he asked, waiting for another figure to come in to view.

"She's in labour" he smiled and Kai looked up at him. "She's fine.. and Mariah's with her" he added as Kai smiled in relief.

Kai fell in Rei's arms. "At least.. she didn't.. fall asleep" Kai struggled to say, Rei grinned at the comment as he picked Kai up.

**_14 hours later, at the hospital..._**

Kai pushed her hair back and smiled. "Only a.. few more hours to go" she rolled her eyes and winced.

"Thanks for being so.. optimistic Kai" she cringed before letting out a scream. "How.. many hours.. have I been on this god forsaken bed?" she asked, sighing as the pain subsided for a minute.

"14.." Rei smirked as Natalie rolled her eyes and laid her head back on the pillow. Kai grabbed the edge of the sheet on the bed and wiped Natalie's forehead.

"Jesus, you're sweating like a pig" Kai frowned and wiped her forehead some more.

"I am having a baby, Kai" she winced as the pain came back, she screamed again and Kai smiled.

"Oh my god!" Mariah screamed as she realised the baby was actually coming out. Kai stood up and staggered to the edge of the bed, Rei held him up as he watched his baby boy, according to Natalie, being born.

Kai tried to wipe the smile of his face, but he couldn't, he was a _father_ now, he had a _child_, a _family_.

Natalie opened up the blanket and smiled. "I told you it was a boy" she smirked, giving their son a kiss on the forehead.

Kai rolled his eyes and reached out for the baby, Natalie handed the boy over and Kai looked at him, he squirmed a little before nestling up to Kai's body.

Kai looked up at Natalie and she grinned. "Excuse me.. but what's the boys name?" the nurse asked, looking up from the clip board.

Natalie looked at Kai and Kai looked from Natalie to the boy, he lifted his head and smiled. "Ace."

* * *

_**Awhhhh! I thought about Putting more Detail into Kai's Nakedness.. But ThenI Resisted, but if you want more in the next Chapter, I Can do That.** And Tala.. Evil Tala, it'll be explained in the next Chapter, if You already Haven't figured it out._

_Though I think this Chapter Could be a.. little better, It's just that I wanted to get it up TONIGHT, Just for you Guys. And This Damn Sentence, 'Rei held him up as he watched his baby boy, according to Natalie, being born.' It Doesn't sound Right, I Replaced Being with so many words and none of them Seemed to fit. Anyone Fantastic at English, Please Let me know What it Should be._

_But now You Must Review! _

_Until the Next Chapter, Peace and Love x 3458723358723457328045723890572938457 (More Numbers This Chapter)_

_Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Zomg. Woo! Sorry about the late update (Zomg, I'm rhyming again) I Tried to get it up on Sunday night buttttt, It was the night before school and I was freaking out. -Throws Homework at Scool-**_

_**-Andddddd Thank you to: CarrieLouise, Freshman19, Inclosed-Bitterness, Sugar911 and Angel Neko-Jin For All of Your Reviews -Blushes-.**_

_-Alright, this Chapter.. was kind of Random, But **ZOMG ACE IS SO DAMN CUTE!** -Coughs- This Chapter has some cuteness **AND** action in it. **And I'm sorry the Chapters a Little Short and Rushed**_

_**Disclaimer:** I Donn'ttt Oowwnnnn Beyyybladdeee. If I'm late updating the next Chapter.. I Blame School._

**_Enjoy! And Futrue warning.. I Didn't proofread it.

* * *

_**

**_'Used, Abused And Left For Dead'_**

_Chapter 8._

_-Five Years Later.._

Kai rolled his eyes as Ace tripped over the paving on the footpath; he giggled as he rolled over and looked up at his mother.

She smiled. "You're so clumsy, Ace" she bent down and began tickling him, he screamed out in a giggle and pushed his mothers hands away.

Natalie was right, he was _stupidly _clumsy, in a cute way; he still had a cast on his left arm after he had broken it from falling out of the tree in the front yard.

Natalie let out a chuckle as she kept walking down the path leaving her son sprawled out on the pavement.

Kai slung the backpack on both his shoulders as he picked up ace. "I wanna be a superhero, Dad!" he looked up at his father.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Kai smirked, "Well, you have to be really strong and really fast" Kai stated as Ace struggled to get out of his fathers grasp.

Kai put him down and he ran as fast as he could up to the tree about a few metres away and ran back.

Kai opened his mouth in fake surprise. "Wow! You're so fast!" but then Kai's face fell into sarcastic grin. "But are you strong?"

Ace smiled as he pointed to the bag that Kai was carrying. "Let me lift it!" he asked, well, actually _demanded_.

Kai grinned as he handed the bag over to Ace; he struggled to hold it, but managed to walk a few steps before putting it down again.

Kai made another fake surprised face. "Wow! You're strong too!" he grinned taking the bag off his son and putting it back on his back. "But, Can you fly?"

Ace frowned and then bowed his head in shame, Kai smiled as he picked him up and started running down the path holding Ace out as if he were superhero.

"MUM! MUM!" Ace called with the biggest smile on his face. "LOOK I CAN FLY!" Kai made some random flying noises as Natalie laughed. "Oh my god, It's Super Ace!" Natalie put a hand to her mouth in fake awe and then pointed to Ace.

Kai yawned as he put Ace down. "Someone got up a little early this morning" Natalie grinned as she grabbed on to Ace's hand.

"Because someone jumped on me" Kailooked down at Ace and he blushed. "I'm going to read my book for a while" he stated heading for the nearest bench that was uncopied.

"Alright" Natalie smiled as she watched her lover make his way to a bench.

"Mum! I wanna go on the swings!" Ace ran to the swings and grabbed on to the pole waiting for his mother to come. "Your so slow mum!" he giggled as Natalie scoffed.

"I know" she grinned as she sat Ace on the seat, "Hold on tight!" she walked behind him and began to push him, he giggled in delight every time he went higher.

She chuckled at Ace, he was so cute, he reminded her so much of Kai. His hair was the same duel colours as Kai's, though it was a short dark blue at the back and the grey part at the front stuck up a little bit less than Kai's. He wore green Tartan pants and a Red T-shirt, even thought it was freezing he insisted to go without a jumper because his father was without a jumper. His face was cute and round with big brown eyes, like Natalie's and he wore the two triangles on each cheek because.. yet again he wanted to be like Kai.

"Hold on a sec Super Ace" she giggled as stopped swinging him and looked over at Kai, he sat on the seat, his legs crossed while he read his book. She watched as his eyes followed each word and then turned the page with his hand. She looked back at the swing and Ace was gone.

She looked around. "Ace?" she called out looking in all directions before catching a glimpse of his Red shirt. "ACE?" she screamed as she saw someone dragging him off.

"MUM!" He screamed as he struggled in the strangers grip.

"ACE!" Kai heard Natalie scream out and he looked up from his book to see Natalie running away from the swings.

He closed his book and stood up, he took a closer look to see Natalie chasing after Ace who was in the hands of a stranger. Kai dropped his book as ran as fast and his could, within a few seconds he had caught up with Natalie and saw his son vanish amongst the trees.

"ACE?" he screamed as he ran through the trees searching for his son.

"DAD!" his little voice called out, Kai turned to where to the voice had called him and suddenly a branch came out of no where and hit him in the forehead.

He fell over backwards and grabbed his forehead; he winced as a pounding started in his head. He was vision impaired for a few minutes before it took a clear view and saw Natalie running up to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking around to see if she could see Ace.

He nodded as he sat up and looked around. "ACE?" she screamed out before falling to the ground in tears and putting her head in her hands.

"ACE?" Kai yelled before bending down and pulling Natalie into a hug. "We have to look, he could still be here" he stated standing up and having another quick glance around the park.

Natalie sobbed and gave a nod before standing up; they searched the park for hours before the two met up with Rei and Mariah.

"Hey guys!" Rei smiled at them. "Where's the little man?" Rei looked at the two; Natalie was in Kai's arms with her head nestled into his chest.

"Natal-"

"He's gone" Kai said as Rei frowned.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked as he raised an eyebrow, looking around expecting the boy to come out any second.

"He's been kidnapped" Kai swallowed hard, with no emotion on his face.

"I'll be back" Natalie said quietly, only loud enough for Kai to hear.

Kai nodded and watched Natalie walk back to the swing set where some police officers were examining at the scene.

Rei looked up at Kai, he bit his lip and looked down at Mariah, she put her hand to mouth in shock, the tears welled up in eyes and Rei pulled her into a hug.

Kai turned and walked back to the bench seat his was sitting on only hours before. He bent down and picked up the book. He carefully opened the front cover and ripped half the pages out, he threw it to the ground and put his head in his hands.

_-5 years later, with Ace…_

"Boris?" Ace asked looking up at him as the others left for a good nights rest.

"Yes Ace?" he asked as he watched the rest of the bladers leave.

"Who were my parents?" he asked as he took a seat next to the purple haired man.

"You don't need to know" Boris growled as he stood up and walked to the door.

"But.. I've been.. Having Dreams about them" Ace frowned at the memories of the dreams he had been having.

Boris turned around. "What kind of Dreams?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nightmares" the boy stated as he looked down at the ground.

Boris stroked his chin and then sighed. "We'll talk about it tomorrow" he stated and watched as Ace nodded and wiped the left over sweat from his forehead. "Get to bed" Boris commanded, but the boy didn't move.

"I don't sleep" Ace stated as he walked past Boris and out the door. It was true; the dreams had been scaring him over the last 5 months, enough to put him off sleeping.

Boris chuckled. "Like father, like son" he mumbled as Ace turned back around with a confused look. "Follow me" Boris smiled at the boy.

Boris led Ace to his office; Boris sat at his desk while Ace sat across from him, they had done this many times before. Ace always seemed to outsmart the other 'teachers' without even knowing it, therefore they sent him to Boris quite regularly.

Boris shovelled through his draws and pulled out two pictures he slid one over the desk and Ace put his hand on it to stop it from sliding off the desk.

He smiled as he saw the picture. "That's your father.. Kai Hiwatari" Boris stated, "He would've been the best" he watched as Ace stared intently at the photo of his father in front of him.

Boris slid another picture over the desk; Ace picked it up and his face lit up. "That's your mother, Natalie Williams" Ace finally tore his eyes away from the picture and looked up at the purple haired man typing away on his computer.

"What happened?" Ace asked as he swallowed hard knowing that the answer was going to be bad.

Boris span his chair around and looked out the window. "They died, in a crash" he stated as his eyes outlined the city.

Ace felt a tear run down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away; knowing that Boris would him if he showed too much emotion. Boris stood up and pushed his chair back in, he took the pictures and ripped them up before tossing them in the bin.

"Goodnight" the purple haired man mumbled as he left Ace in the office all alone.

As soon as the door closed and the footsteps had faded Ace ran to the bin, emptying its contents out onto the ground, he shovelled through the rubbish to find the ripped up pictures. Piece after piece he pulled them out, once he had found them all, he put the rubbish back into the bin and left Boris' office.

_-2 Years later, at the championships.._

Natalie smiled as she sat down next Kai, she leant over him and passed the little boy an ice cream. "Now don't spill it, your mum will kill me" she ruffled his hair as he took the ice cream from her hands.

"Thank you" he smiled and began to lick his ice cream.

Mariah and Rei sat back down next to their son and Mariah gasped. "Nat!" she rolled her eyes.

Natalie blushed. "I couldn't help myself" she shrugged and looked down at the bey dish below.

A boy of about 15 years stood at one side of the bey-dish waiting for his opponent to show. Suddenly the double doors opposite him flew open, a boy of about 12 years stepped out in a long black hooded coat.

The crowd watched in awe as the child walked up to the dish and pulled out his blade.

"They sent me this little pep-squeak" the older boy scoffed as he set up his launcher, too confident that he was going to beat his opponent

"LEETT ITT RIPPPPP!" the referee screamed as both blades launched into the dish. As soon the two blades touched there was bright, white light that flashed through-out the whole stadium, a sudden strong wind picked up and before anyone knew it, there was only one blade left spinning.

As the light faded the crowd gasped, the younger boys' blade was still spinning, but older boys' blade was jammed into the concrete wall behind.

The older boys gasped as he saw his opponent's blade still spinning and his no where in sight, he turned around to stare in awe as his blade was wedged into the concrete.

The younger boys' hood flew off before the wind died down, his duel coloured hair flashed the crowd, he took a glimpse at the crowd revealing his caramel brown eyes before pulling his hood back up.

Rei turned his head to Kai, he was staring at the bey-dish. Rei gulped and then looked at Mariah, she was looking at Natalie.

Natalie stood up from her seat and began to run up the stairs while Kai just sat there still staring at the Bey-dish before turning to Rei, Rei's face was frozen and Kai glared at him before taking off after Natalie.

Natalie ran as fast as she could, with heels on, to where she thought the team was going; she ran through all the V.I.P rooms and people stared as she sprinted past them.

She finally knew where she was going; the long hall way to the dressing room was just at the end of the staircase.

She began running down the stairs, but lost her footing about 5 meters from the bottom, she tripped and fell. She rolled down the so many stairs left, rolling along the floor after the stairs until she eventually stopped in a crouch position on all fours.

She cradled her right arm against her body in pain, she winced as she sat up, the pain was shooting up her arm.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and Kai appeared from the corner, he jumped the last 15 steps and landed on his feet with bent knees. He ran to Natalie bending down in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah" she winced as Kai touched her arm.

He nodded and pushed opened the door, he began to sprint and Natalie found it hard to keep up. Kai pushed open the last door and spotted what he thought was their son walking behind the rest of his team.

Natalie came through door panting and still cradling her right arm, she looked up to see their son with the long black hooded coat.

He was about 20 metres away. "ACE!" she called out and the boy turned.

He looked up at the two people; they looked familiar, _very _familiar. He frowned as he remembered the pictures in his pocket that Boris had torn up; he reached into his pocket and pulled out the two pictures taped together.

He stared at the pictures and then looked up at the two adults; he smiled as he put the pictures back in his pocket. He sprinted to the two adults, his mother bent down and put her arms out, he ran straight into them and her arms flung around him.

His father bent down beside him and his mother and joined in on the hug. The tears stung his mother's cheeks and she smiled. "Ace" she hugged him tighter and he smiled.

"Get away from him!" a voice growled.

Natalie and Kai looked up to see Boris holding out a gun, pointing it right at them.

They stayed in the same position until Boris loaded the gun, Natalie and Kai stood up obediently, Ace turned around to see Boris pointing the gun at his parents.

Boris laughed. "If you want your parents to live, you better get over here, Ace" Boris watched as the boy looked back at his parents with a saddened look before slowly walking back to Boris.

Boris tilted his head quickly to the side, signalling the guards to come out. "Too bad" he laughed, "Your boys all mine" he grinned manically as he ruffled Ace's hair.

Kai growled while the guards grabbed on to his wrists and restrained him; Natalie was having the same problem.

Natalie smiled too herself, he had grown up so much. His hair was still a short navy blue at the back, though the slate coloured hair at the front flopped a little more, not nearly sticking up as much as Kai's used to. He wore baggy navy blue pants with a bright red sleeveless shirt, and on his hands was a pair of fingerless gloves matching his pants and top. The clothes hugged his body, showing off his very thin figure and muscle definition.

His face was thin with eccentrically high cheekbones exactly like Natalie's; he had a chiselled jaw with blue triangles reaching from his jaw line to his cheekbones. His eyes were like Kai's, but with a deep caramel brown instead of a reddish brown like Kai's. _He was going to be a ladies man._

"C'mon Ace" Boris pushed the boy behind him. "It's time to leave."

Ace stayed still as he looked up at his parents. "NO!" Natalie screamed as she struggled from the guards grip.

"Ace, I said let's go" Boris said through his gritted teeth, but still the boy stayed.

Boris raised his gun once again pointing it at Ace. "NO! DON'T!" Natalie screamed as she was knocked to the ground.

"BORIS!" Kai growled as he tussled to break free.

Natalie slipped in and out of consciousnesswhile Boris grinned as he loaded the gun once again, the tears fell for the last time as she heard the gun shot and finally fell unconscious.

* * *

_**Woo! I'm Promising some more Naked Kai in the next Chapter. Definatly!**_

_And I'll try and Explain What Tala did in the next Chapter, because there was a Reason, I just forgot to put it in this chapter. _

_**And now, if you'd been so sweet and Review. I'll annouce my love in the next chapter if you do. OH! I might be a little late updating the next chapter because of school, so Don't stress.**_

_Until the next Chapter, Peace and Love x 238571289456934785637561_

_**Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**ZOMG! Updation. Woo!**_

_Awwh, Guys. This is the last Chapter. I Think, well I'm pretty sure it is. And Now I'm kind of Sad (Don't Speak Comes on)._

_**- Andddd Thank you to: Angel Neko-Jin, Kay1fire, Amanita Virosa, Sugar 911, Kaisangelbaby Ms. Conroversy and Inclosed-Bitterness For All your Reviews! And Sorry I didn't Reply to Them, So I'll Do That know.**_

_**Ms. Controversy** - Ace Is such a Damn cute name, And I'm glad you like it! It is true, Great minds do think alike. Sometimes ;)._

_**Inclosed-Bitterness** - I had tooooo, It's my job as a writer to leave you on the edge of your seat ;)._

_**Angel Neko-Jin** - Bahhh. ACE-insert equals here-KAWAAIIII x 50523462934607823467845 So cute that I have to use Japanese, Pmsl. BORIS -insert equals here-BAD MAN! - Boo, Hiss- Bahaha, You'll just Have to read and find out who got shot! Bahaha._

_- Alright, This chapter, after getting over my huge writer's block, It's the last chapter, as I mentioned before. It's kinda short because I had nothing else to put into it. Bahh, It's not as good asit could've been. If you'd like me to re-do I'd be happy to! (If I had any more Ideas)_

_**OH! AND KAI'S NAKED AGAIN THIS CHAPTER:O! Haha.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I Don'ttt Ownnn beyybladdeeeeeee -Throws Muffin Wrapper at English Teacher- **Anyone Know of Any Famous Poets?**_

* * *

_**'Used, Abused And Left For Dead'**_

_Chapter 9._

Natalie opened her eyes and saw the white walls of the hospital corridor. "Ace?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" she heard a fainted, but bright answer.

She shook her head and looked beside, there sat Ace. She flung her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey Mum" he wheezed with a smile.

She blushed as she let go of him. "But I thought you.." she then gasped, "Kai."

Her breaths became rugged and uneven, she looked around nervously and her eyes welled up with tears. "Where is he?" she asked Ace, he shifted his weight uneasily.

"He just came out of surgery" someone said and Natalie looked up.

"Is he okay?" she grabbed onto his shirt

Rei grabbed onto her hand and sighed. "I don't know, Nat" he took a deep breath. "Just calm down, okay?" he gave her a re-assuring smile, but she frowned.

"CALM DOWN?" she yelled at Rei, hystericall.

Rei stayedin the same positionand stared at her intently, Natalie seemed to be annoyed by his stare and gave him a shove and a slap on the cheek. Rei grabbed her right hand and spun her around, pulling her arm up behind her back; she whimpered and grimaced as he held it there.

"Settle down" he cooed in her ear.

She swallowed. "Alright?" he asked, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

She nodded in reply, he let go of her arm and she instantly grabbed it with a wince.

She cradled it for a few seconds before looking up at Rei. "I'll stay here with Ace" he sat down beside her son and she bowed her head.

She never knew that Rei could be so.. What was the word? Calm-ish/ scary.. in a way. How could he just take what she just did to him? How could he just simply twist her around and calm her down?

She made her way to the out-patients and sat herself down on a chair at the end of line; _this was going to take a while._

_-Hours later..._

"Mr. Hiwatari's requesting your presence" the nurse whispered as she opened up the door a little more.

Rei stood up, being closest to the door, he was about to walk in when the nurse stopped him.

"Only the lady and theboy" she pointed to Natalie and Ace as they stood up.

Rei gave a sigh and nodded as he sat back down, he watched as Natalie and Ace walked into the room.

Natalie's expression stayed the same as she looked Kai up and down; his lower body was covered with a blanket while his upper body was exposed to the warm air around them. His lower abdomen was wrapped in layers off bandages, he had an oxygen mask to his face and his hair fanned out loosely over the pillow.

The I.V was pumping in all sorts of drugs and the constant droning beeping from the machine was enough to bore someone to death. Natalie took a seat next to his bed, sighing she let her head fall back against the chair.

"Ace, can you get me a coffee.. or something" she sighed pulling out her purse.

She unzipped a compartment and passed Ace $3.50 in change; she then smiled and pulled out a $5 note, and placed it in his hand.

"And you can get anything you want" she punched the side of his arm playfully.

He grinned and was about to leave before Natalie engulfed him into a hug and planted some kisses on his face.

"Mum!" he struggled out of her grip.

She let go of him and ruffled his hair, he rolled his eyes and left the room.

After a few minutes she crossed her legs and fiddled with her hands, _she needed to go to the bathroom._

She contemplated on waiting for Ace to get back, but she couldn't hold it. She took one last glance at Kai before heading outside and looking for the ladies.

"Is he awake?" a voice called out.

Natalie turned to see Rei still sitting on the same chair he was before, butwith a pink ball lying in his lap, which looked vaguely like Mariah.

"Not yet" she gave a sad smile and Rei sighed.

"At Least they're asleep" he smiled tilting his head over to the rest of the Bladebreakers who were sleeping and snoring on the bench.

She laughed. "True."

_-A Few minutes Later..._

After Natalie got out of the bathroom she walked back into the room to see Ace sitting up on his father's bed talking to him.

Kai had shifted over to one side of the bed and was sitting up, making room for Ace to sit beside him.

Natalie sighed in relief. She saw a bottle of Red Bull sitting on the table beside her chair. "Thanks Ace" she grinned pointing to the bottle.

"No problem" he replied as he put another lolly into his mouth.

"Kai, you shouldn't be sitting up" Natalie sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I can if I want to" he replied slyly in a whisper.

She smiled as she reached for the bottle of Red Bull; she took a swig and set it back down.

"How're you feeling?" she asked as she pinched one of Ace's lollies.

"Hey!" he growled, frowning.

Natalie poked her tongue out in reply.

Kai winced as he moved around a bit. "Sore" he wheezed putting his hand out, asking for a lolly.

Ace took out a milk bottle and placed it in his hand, Kai removed his oxygen mask for a moment while he popped the milk bottle into his mouth.

Natalie leaned forward, just centimetres from Kai's face. "You look doped" she commented as she placed a kiss of his forehead.

He smiled as he raised his right hand and touchedher sling. "What's with.. the sling?" he asked hinting a bit of concern in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Worry about yourself, Kai.Can you get Rei and the others for me, Ace?" she asked turning to look at the boy sitting casually on the bed.

"Sure mum" he jumped off the bed and left the room for a moment before bringing in a whole tribe of people.

Natalie laughed as Kai was bombarded with questions. "MUM! REI STOLE MY LOLLIES!" Ace yelled out, chasing Rei around the room.

_-Hours Later..._

"ENOUGH!" Kai yelled and everyone quietened down. "GET OUT!" he yelled, wincing as he took a breath.

Every stayed put, so Kai pushed the covers back and slowly stood up. "I said, out" he pointed to the door, "Now" he growled and everyone left immediately in fits of giggles.

Kai leant back against the wall, taking a few shallow breaths, he winced. 'Good going Kai, now you can't move' he groaned to himself.

He opened his eyes slowly to see Natalie standing there looking quite amused. "What?" he wheezed.

She grinned. "You're naked" she laughed.

"You could've.. Told me that.. Before" he wheezed as his cheeks turned a nice shade of pink.

He looked really weak leaning up against the wall like that, he was standing like Tarzan, he was hunched over and wheezing. _Tarzan without a loincloth._

"Can you stop.. and help now?" he asked, taking breaths in between words.

Natalie put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing as she nodded. She helped him up and laid him back on the bed, but before he could get another breath in her lips crashed down on to his.

As they parted they both smiled. "When you get out of here, remind me that you owe me in the bedroom" she winked and he returned it with a sly smile.

_-Later the night..._

Kai sighed as he changed the channel.. Again. There was nothing on, as usual. He took a deep breath, but let out a yelp before he could finish.

His ribs were aching; it hurt to take a breath. He closed his eyes and tried to drone himself to sleep, listing to the constant beeping of the machine.

Suddenly the door opened, but Kai kept his eyes closed. The person sat down in the chair next to him and its hand stroked his hair. He snapped his eyes opened and it was none other than Tala.

Tala smiled and pulled his hand away. "How's little Ace?" Tala asked, leaning back on the chair knowing that Kai hated being asked if he was okay.

"'Little' Ace is 12" Kai panted with a smirk.

"Has it really been that long?" Tala smiled at the memories.

Kai nodded and Tala reached out to Kai's bare chest, he could see the blood seeping through the thin bandages. He removed the clip holding the bandages together and pulled them down revealing the gunshot wound, he winced and pulled the bandages back into place.

"This is all my fault" Tala whispered, running his hand through his hair nervously.

Kai frowned at him. "What.. what do you mean?" Kai's voice was low and raspy.

"I kidnapped Ace.. And gave Boris the information that you and Natalie were having a baby" Tala confessed bowing his head and before he knew it he was pinned up against the wall.

Kai's face was scrunched up in pain. "You took my boy?" he wheezed as his hand tightened around Tala's neck.

Tala gasped for air as his hands grabbed on to Kai's, trying to stop him from strangling him to death.

Tala began gagging as he reached for Kai's drip; he grabbed onto and squeezed it. Kai withdrew his hands and fell to the floor gasping for hair. Tala fell to the floor and began taking short, sharp breaths trying to get the air back into his lungs.

"I.. was.. under.. Mind control" he puffed, pulling out something from his pocket.

Tala coughed as he stood up and walked toward Kai, he held out the necklace in front of Kai. It was a black sun with a red ruby in the middle, tied to a black string. It was the necklace that Natalie and Kai had made for their son.

Kai brought out his hand and Tala dropped the Necklace back into his hand. "I'll talk you to tomorrow" he waved as he walked out of room, leaving Kai smirking, out of breath and in pain on the floor.

_- A small cliping out of the Newspaper.._

**Keeping the Hiwatari Tradition**

Following in his father's footsteps, Young Ace Hiwatari (15) son of the famous Kai Hiwatari (32) and Natalie Williams (32) has won the Beyblade championship again with ease, overpowering each opponent he faced easily. We asked for a word, but like his father, he just smiled and walked off.

'Like father like son' they always say.

* * *

_**Awwh. The End of the last Chapter. -Tear- Anddddd, You got, This Chapter wasn't checked.**_

_**But I Really hope you enjoyed this story And I'll try and Come up with a plot for a new Story. Any Idea's? I'd be happy to hear them.**_

_**Awwwwh. A Huge Thank you To all My Reveiwers! HUGS ALL AROUND -Hugs-**_

_Peace and Love x 34895739568923405738945738956273892378045_

_Amongst-Azarath/ Stevz._


End file.
